Universidad Sparty
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Tiempos modernos Spartacus Ilithyia en la universidad ultimo fic de ellos promesa
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Nuevos horizontes

Spartacus era un joven que había conseguido una beca universitaria en Nueva York, era una oportunidad para sacar adelante a su madre y hermana, desde que su padre los abandono él se hacia cargo de ellas trabajando medio tiempo, estudiando mucho y jugando futbol americano con eso alcanzaría la beca para irse a Nueva Yorka una universidad de mejor prestigio, por eso la idea de tener una vida para él era imposible, el poco tiempo que se daba era para su familia, su madre Aurelia había conseguido rápidamente trabajo de cocinera en un renombrado restaurante de Manhattan mientras que su hermana adolescente iría al high school, él estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos para presentarse en el campus la mañana siguiente y conocer a su nuevo equipo de futbol, esperaba hacer buen papel y no perder la beca, ya que uno de sus sueños era estudiar literatura antigua y ser un maestro de escuela.

-Nervioso para mañana le pregunto su hermana Sura.

-Claro que no, y tú? Realmente espero que no te metas en problemas…

-Puff… yo no busco problemas es solo que las chicas de mi edad solo piensan en, ropa, zapatos, chicos, son tontas…

-Espero que sigas pensando así hasta los 40 años, que si veo a un pequeño delincuente tratando de meterse con mi pequeña hermana lo mato…

Sura comenzó a reír –Y tu?

-Yo que pequeña entrometida.

-Cuando tendrás una novia?

-Cuando tenga tiempo, entre la universidad y mi trabajo en el taller no lo creo.

-Pues una novia te quitaría el mal humor.

-Ah si…dijo tomándola y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Basta Spartacus jajajajajajajajajaja basta.

-¡Chicos a cenar!

-Crees que nos vaya mejor aquí?...

-Estoy seguro que si… anda a cenar antes que mamá suba con el cucharon.

Ambos rieron alegremente.

….

-Hijo que te vaya muy bien en la facultad… dijo Aurelia con ojos llorosos.

-Madre estaré aquí los fines de semana, por favor mantenme informado de que Sura no se meta en problemas, en cuanto tenga algo de dinero te apoyare.

-Ese dinero es tuyo.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso y yo soy el hombre entiendes…

Aurelia suspiro y lo abrazo una vez más, que Dios te cuide hijo mío.

Spartacus, la beso en la frente y subiéndose a su camioneta vieja partió hacia la facultad.

…..

Para su suerte su compañero de cuarto era muy agradable y también era nuevo recluta del equipo de futbol.

-Por suerte tu vienes becado, pero para mi será el infierno, dicen que el capitán del equipo es una patada en el culo.

-Pues veremos quien es más obstinado…

-Y bueno esta noche tenemos fiesta, si quieres podemos ir a conquistar algunas chicas.

-No puedo Varro prefiero, adelantar lecturas y estar preparado.

-Hombre! no todo en la vida es estudio además esta semana es solo de reconocimiento, la próxima es la importante anda…

Spartacus suspiro, realmente quería conocer el campus y quizás conociera a sus compañeros de equipo y ese famoso capitán del equipo.

-Solo un rato…

-Bien!oye si logro conseguir un par de piernas por favor no hagas ruido e dijo golpeándole el brazo, Spartacus rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

….

La fiesta era en la casa de la fraternidad Alpha, Spartacus se sentía extraño, tanto tipo rico hablando solo del nuevo carro que su papi les había regalado o sus videojuegos, las mujeres eran igual de superficiales, estaba por irse cuando ve a una hermosa joven, alta, pelo largo y rubio, llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados y una blusa sencilla color verde, terminando con unos converse color gris, ella lo miro y pudo ver sus bonitos ojos azul claro, quiso sonreírle pero se sintió tímido, hace tiempo que no tenia una cita.

-Que buen gusto tienes, pero es la novia del marisca de campo, o sea el capitán del equipo, él presidente de la fraternidad y un hijo de puta muy rico, mejor toma esta cerveza.

Spartacus tomo el vaso de plástico cuando ve al famoso capitán del equipo se acerca a la chica y le propina un beso húmedo, tomándola de la cintura se acerca a ellos.

-Así que tú eres el famoso becado, pues tienes que saber que aquí no nos importa si en tu pequeño pueblo eras el mejor, tendrás que ganarte tu lugar como cualquiera.

-Y quien eres tú para decidir eso.

Claudio se rio y se acerco a su cara –Tienes agallas novato, veremos que tal te va en la pruebas mañana, quizás no salgas de la banca o mejor pierdas la beca y regreses a ordeñar vacas.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, Spartacus rápidamente empujo a Claudio y se hizo la disputa, Varro tomo a Spartacus y otros a Claudio.

-No vale la pena, no te ensucies las manos con un simple pueblerino dijo la chica…

-Claudio sonrió y tomando la chica se alejaron burlándose.

Spartacus regreso furioso al dormitorio y se encerró sin decir nada.

_Como dije es mi ultima historia de Spartacus creo que la siguiente sera X Files que es mi segunda obseción lamento la ortografía se que deberia tomarme más tiempo pero tengo una casa que arreglar XD! comentarios bienvenidos :D_

_P.D. nunca e ido a USA disculpenme si invento cosas o escuelas, me base en el sistema educativo delas peliculas y mio XDDD_


	2. Chapter 2 Mira

Capitulo 2

Mira

Se despertó de mejor humor, por fin tendría sus primeras clases, reviso su horario y le tocaba civilizaciones antiguas, se baño rápidamente, tomo unos vaqueros y una simple playera blanca, sus zapatos deportivos y salió, Varro se encontraba con resaca y al verlo se burlo de él.

-Amigo que hora es.

-Temprano y perderás tus clases.

-Ya te dije que esta semana es de reconocimiento…

-Deberías poner más empeño a tus estudios.

-Vamos solo se vive una vez, siempre existen chicas dispuestas a hacerme los apuntes jajajaja, por favor no te metas en problemas, si quieres seguir en el equipo.

-Solo el rector puede decidir eso, no un engreído que no sabe ganarse la vida más que pidiéndole a su rico papá…

-Pues será lo que creas pero él es el capitán del equipo y por lo que vi quieres cogerte a su novia.

Spartacus no dijo nada, aun recordaba las palabras de esa mujer y su risa burlona, salió hacia la universidad molesto nuevamente.

La facultad era enorme así como los salones, estaba maravillado con todo allí, estaba distraído cuando alguien a su espalda le hablo.

-Permiso.

Sobresaltado volteo y vio a una bonita chica con el pelo negro y largo, con ojos oscuros y pecas en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.

Ella le sonrió –Soy Mira.

-Spartacus.

-Como el famoso gladiador.

-Mis padres eran excéntricos le dijo.

Ambos rieron y se sentaron, Mira quedo sombrada de lo participativo e inteligente que era Spartacus además de guapo y musculoso, era bastante caballeroso, cuando termino la clase ella lo invito a comer un refrigerio antes de la siguiente.

-Y de donde eres Spartacus.

-De un pequeño pueblo, allí era el mariscal de campo principal y fue como conseguí la beca.

-Y decidiste venir a Nueva York.

-Mi madre consiguió un trabajo aquí y fui aceptado, con la condición de conseguir un lugar en el equipo.

-Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti.

-Mi madre y hermana supongo que si, mi padre nos abandono…

-Oh Spartacus lo siento de verdad dijo sonrojada Mira.

-Descuida…

-Mira quien esta aquí él granjero con nombre de guerrero Spartacus.

-Spartacus se enfureció pero estaba en la facultad y no podía quedar mal.

-Basta ya Claudio, dijiste que iríamos a comer algo.

-Iremos cuando yo lo diga entendiste Ilithyia…

Sin decir nada la joven con molestia se aparto con otros jóvenes.

-Nos veremos en la cancha, pueblerino dijo retirándose y tomando a la chica llamada Ilithyia de la mano con fuerza.

-Trata de no meterte con ellos, les llaman la pareja dorada, sus padres son los fundadores de la firma de abogados más exitosa aquí…

-No me interesa, un hombre muestra su valía por sus creencias no por lo que tiene en el bolsillo.

Mira quedo aun más impresionada ante él, y sin decir más le dio su número de teléfono, el lo guardo en su celular y se despidieron tenia que ir a otra clase y las pruebas del equipo.


	3. Chapter 3 Seleccionado

Capitulo 3

Seleccionado

Las pruebas fueron difíciles sobre todo porque Claudio y los demás jugadores le hicieron difícil lucirse, fue lindo ver a Mira dándole ánimos, no se conocían a profundidad pero era bueno tener a alguien de su lado, a pesar de todo el entrenador Oenomao era justo y pudo ver como los otros lo trataban de sabotear.

-Claudio, Gannicus, Crixus y Agron basta! Cuarteto de inútiles si queremos ganar esta vez necesitamos sangre fresca así que jueguen bien o estarán en la banca.

-Mi padre no permitiría eso.

-Tú padre puede besarme el trasero si lo deseo, juega limpio o estarás en la banca.

Tanto Varro como Spartacus lograron quedar en el equipo, su beca estaba salvada ahora solo tenia que concentrarse en los estudios.

-Que te parecen los nuevos reclutas, dijo Licinia a Ilithyia.

-Ordinarios…

-Quizás Varro pero Spartaco es todo un bombón.

-Es solo un pueblerino Licinia.

-Exacto un hombre que sabe cogerte jajajaja.

-Eres una puta dijo riendo.

-Pues Varro no esta mal dijo Seppia mirándolo como un postre.

-Son un par de zorras jajajajaja.

-Ves Seppia lo que pasa cuando te comprometes, te vuelves una mojigata reseca jajajajajaja.

-Enséñame el anillo.

Ilithyia estiro su delgada y fina mano para mostrar el hermoso diamante rosa en su dedo.

-Cuando se casen ustedes dos serán un imperio.

-Primero Claudio tiene que terminar la escuela de leyes y entrar de titular en la firma.

-Es la firma de los padres de ambos su lugar esta listo.

-Lo se pero Claudio es tan… impredecible su padre quiere que aprenda algo de madurez.

-Claudio jajajajaja.

-En todo caso tienes suerte, tú padre es rico y asociado del abogado mas exitoso en Nueva York Crassus-Albinus, imponentes apellidos, Ilithyia bufo y dirigió su mirada hacia Spartacus que estaba platicando con la misma chica con la que comía, él se encontró con su mirada.

-Que le ves a mi prometida…

-Simplemente compruebo que son tal para cual, tienen un exterior muy imponente, pero podridos por dentro…

-Las amigas de Ilithyia rieron ella se ofendió por completo.

-Vas a permitir que me hable así.

Claudio se cerco amenazante. -Spartacus, Claudio basta es la ultima vez que te digo te enviare a las bancas y tu no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión…

Al final él, Varro y Mira fueron a festejar con unas hamburguesas y cervezas con otras amigas.

La noche paso divertida y Spartacus decidió como buen caballero llevar a Mira a su dormitorio.

-Y bien parece que te gusta la princesa Ilithyia…

-Quien?! Ilithyia no!, ni siquiera es mi tipo.

-Y que tipo es el que buscas…

-Mira, tengo que mantener esta beca y concentrarme en los estudios, además encargarme de mi familia, no puedo darme tiempo…

Mira bajo la mirada –Bueno pero una amiga no la rechazaras o si?

-Claro que no.

Ella se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, Spartacus la miro marcharse y se quedo con la calidez en su mejilla.

…..

Ilithyia se encontraba peinando su hermoso y largo cabello escuchando hablar a su prometido.

-Hare todo lo posible para sacar a ese pueblerino del equipo.

-Sabes lo que pasara si sigues hostigándolo…

Claudio se acerco molesto.

-Te gusta verdad!

-Claro que no, pero tú padre se enojara si envían otra advertencia del rector.

-El rector me puede besar las pelotas, sin el dinero de nuestros padres esta universidad seria nada, además si ese maldito coge vacas me quita el lugar que crees que dirá mi magnifico padre…

Ilithyia siempre se ponía nerviosa cada vez que Claudio quería perder el control, nunca la había lastimado, pero a veces su toque intimo se hacia bastante rudo.

-Todo estará bien dijo levantándose y tomando su rostro entre manos.

Claudio se alejo de ella.

-Mi padre siempre me vera como un inútil.

-Entonces dale lo que quiere…

-Es un idiota si cree que me doblegara, hago lo mejor que puedo y nunca es suficiente!

-Tienes razón dijo nerviosa.

Claudio se fijo del nerviosismo de su novia y la tomo en brazos, desnudándola la llevo a la cama y los gritos de Claudio fueron suplantados por los dulces jadeos de Ilithyia…


	4. Chapter 4 Ilithyia

Capitulo 4

Ilithyia

El despertador de su I-phone sonó, Ilithyia rápidamente saco su mano para apagarlo, trato de levantarse pero Claudio la detuvo.

-Tenemos que ir a clases…

-Deja de joder dijo tapándose la cara.

Ilithyia odiaba cuando se portaba como cretino levantándose fue directamente al baño para asearse, como seguido se quedaba con Claudio había ropa de ella en el closet, tomo ropa interior, un sencillo vestido de franjas negras y blancas, unas sandalias con pedrería y comenzó a secar y peinar su cabello.

-Podrías dejar de hacer menos ruido, mierda no se puede dormir en ninguna parte!

-Pues no me pidas que me quede en domingo…

Claudio se levanto muy molesto y se encerró en el baño.

-Espero que cuando salga dejes de molestar…

Ilithyia no dijo nada se apresuro a arreglarse y salió dando un portazo siempre que bebía se portaba como un verdadero idiota, era mentira cualquier día se comportaba así…

Ella era una estudiante de arte, amaba dibujar, pintar, la decoración, arquitectura todo lo relacionado con crear, su padre no quería que ella perdiera el tiempo en eso, pero se empeño en seguir los pasos de su mamá fallecida, total su papá solo tenia tiempo para la firma y su nueva esposa Lucretia, solo lo veía cuando necesitaba dinero o las tan odiosas cenas en familia.

Llego al salón de clases le tocaba historia del arte antiguo y se choco con la espalda de Spartacus por ir a toda prisa, el volteo y volvió a admirarse con su belleza.

-Que haces tú aquí…

Él sonrió con ironía –Lo que haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia…

Ilithyia pasó un mechón rebelde atrás de su oreja y paso chistando los dientes.

-Para ser tan bonita tienes unos modales terribles…

Ilithyia lo miro una última vez con fastidio, Spartacus no dejo desapercibido ese par de largas piernas.

Para su sorpresa él se dio cuenta que se trataba de una chica muy inteligente con su Macbook abierta y haciendo comentarios y tomando notas, también se dio cuenta que tenia un block de dibujo.

-Joven podría darme su opinión acerca de la discusión que tenemos.

Spartacus no se fijo que le hablaban a él hasta que la profesora se puso a su lado.

-A usted joven…

-Ah yo…todos comenzaban a reírse de él, Ilithyia volteo a verlo y en sus labios se dibujo la palabra "idiota".

Cuando termino la clase Ilithyia salió rápidamente y ya no volvió a verla en todo el día, termino las clases y se dio cuenta que no tendría tiempo de trabajar por las tardes si quería salir con mención honorifica, así que lo primero fue hablar con su jefe del taller el le dijo que estaba bien solo que lo fines de semana no le fallara, después le llamo a su mamá y le conto las novedades, también pregunto por su hermana, al parecer había conseguido algunos amigos y estaba adaptándose.

-Hijo no te preocupes por el dinero, con mi salario nos alcanza a mi y tu hermana, lo que ganes guárdalo para ti.

-Madre…

-Por favor y dime alguna chica linda que hayas conocido?

Spartacus no dijo nada, pero a su cabeza llego la imagen de Ilithyia…

-Vaya un silencio prolongado espero conocerla pronto.

-Madre no tengo ninguna chica acabo de entrar, nos vemos el domingo saliendo del taller te amo.

Cuando colgó se dirigió a su dormitorio para encontrarse a Mira y Varro compartiendo una pizza.

-Como no llegaste nos adelantamos dijo sonriendo de manera muy linda.

Ella estaba interesada en él, aunque no lo conociera por completo, quizás si era muy estricto consigo mismo podría darse tiempo para las chicas, Ilithyia…

-No vas a cenar.

-E si… dijo tomando un pedazo y sentándose en el piso.

-Es verdad que te llamaron la atención por mirar a cierta rubia jajajajajajaja.

-Estaba distraído no la miraba además como te enteraste.

-Es una mujer muy popular dijo Mira molesta.

-Amigo esa mujer esta prohibida solo te traerá problemas.

-No me interesa ni ella ni el afeminado de su novio, solo quiero tener una cena tranquila esta bien.

El silencio duro un momento hasta que Mira lo rompió.

-Estarás ocupado el fin de semana?

-Si…

Noto su tono frio –Trabajo los fines de semana pero el domingo comeré con mi familia te gustaría venir los dos si gustan.

-Yo tengo que ponerme al corriente con unos trabajos, pero que Mira te acompañe dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Pues esta echo! Dijo la chica sonrojada.

Terminaron de cenar y ambos acompañaron a Mira a su habitación.

-Porque mentiste acerca de estar ocupado?

-Vamos hermano ella esta por completo loca por ti, yo sería un estorbo.

Spartacus suspiro –Ni siquiera me conoce por completo.

-Y tú ni siquiera conoces a la princesa… dale una oportunidad, dátela tú y olvídate de Ilithyia…


	5. Chapter 5 Popularidad

Capitulo 5

Popularidad

La semana pasó entre estudios entrenamientos y trabajo, solo había visto a Ilithyia en el salón de clases y una vez en los jardines del campus dibujando algo, que hermoso se veía su cabello brillando al sol, pero la magia se acabo cuando el bastardo de Claudio simplemente la toma y se la lleva…

En fin era domingo, tenia que disfrutar de su familia y de su compañía, Mira le sonreía tiernamente mientras el conducía su vieja camioneta.

Cuando llegaron su hermana Sura corrió y se abrazo a él efusivamente al ver a Mira ella le puso una sonrisa picara.

-Eres la novia de mi hermano? Mamá Spartacus trajo a su novia!

-Sura, basta es una buena amiga solamente.

-Mi nombre es Mira dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Mi nombre es Sura.

-Y el mío Aurelia.

-Madre! Dijo Spartacus abrazándola.

-Bienvenidos, rápido que la comida se enfría!

Comieron alegremente con la mirada traviesa de su hermana, para tratar de hacer la comida más cómoda para él, les conto que ya se venia el primer partido de la temporada y el entrenador Oenomao ya lo tenia contemplado para jugar, todos se alegraron dela noticia, al final Mira se quedo platicando con Sura mientras Spartacus ayudaba a limpiar a su madre.

-Conozco esa mirada madre dijo riendo.

-Cual es tu relación con esa chica, se ve que le gustas…

-Es solo una amiga mamá.

-Te conozco, existe otra chica verdad?

Spartacus volteo sorprendido –Es alguien fuera de mi alcance dijo sin mentir y una arpía en todo su esplendor dijo sin más.

-No la lastimes se honesto con ella…

-Lo sé.

-O dale una oportunidad, haces mucho por nosotros y nada por ti…

El regreso fue en silencio pero agradable, Spartacus pensaba en lo dicho por su madre y Varro, Mira realmente era bonita y agradable, quizás podrían darse una oportunidad ya hacia mucho tiempo sin tener una relación.

Llego y la acompaño hasta la puerta de su edificio, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mira se acerco a besarlo el tomo su rostro en sus manos y le dio u largo beso en los labios.

-Gracias por tu compañía.

Mira quedo sorprendida –Que fue este beso…

-Supongo que eso lo descubriremos con el tiempo dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

….

El gran partido llego, Varro se la paso en la banca pero Spartacus brillo como ninguno, solo Claudio y su segundo al mando Cesar seguían siendo unos idiotas tratando de sabotearlo, pero los otros chicos del equipo comenzaron a respetarlo entre cada entrenamiento, ganándose su lugar en el equipo, incluso Crixus que pertenecía al equipo Claudio lo acepto después de este gran juego, como era de esperarse ganaron, comenzaban con buena racha y esperaban llegar hasta los juegos finales invictos.

Cuando termino el juego todos comenzaban a festejar Mira corrió abrazarlo cuando Agron y Gannicus se acercan.

-Hey Spartacus vamos a festejar.

-No lo creo mañana tengo trabajo…

-Oh vamos hombre solo un rato trae a tu novia si quieres.

Spartacus asintió y tomando a Mira de la mano se dirigieron juntos con Varro a la fiesta.

-Lo siento hermano quizás el próximo juegues.

-A quien le importa jugar mira conseguí tres números de teléfono jajajaja, Spartacus sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza como era su costumbre.

-Bueno vamos a festejar un rato.

Cuando llegaron la mayoría estaba allí, aun con el uniforme del equipo el licor sobraba en el departamento de Gannicus.

-Que bueno viniste hermano! Dijo Gannicus abrazándolo.

-Ten comencemos la fiesta dijo Agron dándole un vaso de cerveza.

-Realmente te luciste, parecías una puta pared nadie paso por ti.

-El pueblerino demostró que tiene agallas dijo Crixus.

Todos comenzaron a reír y brindar por el triunfo cuando llegan Claudio e Ilithyia junto con Cesar y otras chicas…

-Vaya el cuida vacas se ha vuelto popular…

-Claudio ya ganamos, es lo que importa.

-Lo único que me importa es que no te metas en mi camino granjero o sabrás lo que es meterse conmigo dijo posándose cerca de su cara.

-Claudio basta podemos simplemente irnos te dije que no quería venir dijo Ilithyia.

-Y yo quiero quedarme si quieres vete tú, ella hizo un gesto de molestia y fue a sentarse seguida de otras chicas.

Ignorando a Claudio y Cesar la fiesta fue agradable, conviviendo con sus nuevos amigos, disfrutando de la compañía de Mira, disfrutando de su vida, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Ilithyia que parecía triste, sonriendo de manera fingida y conversando sin interés, una de sus amigas le susurro algo y ella volteo a mirarlo con sus lindos ojos, llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusa blanca con bolsas en el pecho, con su cabello rubio suelto en media coleta, sus amigas ríen cuando Claudio llega y le susurra algo al oído, sin decir más ambos suben a las habitaciones de arriba, él no quiso imaginarse a que.

-Algo interesante.

-Mmmm.

-La mirabas cierto?

-Mira…

-Estoy dispuesta a conquistarte por completo dándole un beso en los labios.

Comenzó a sentirse cansado el tenia que trabajar, le dijo a Mira que si se iban y ella acepto, Mira le pidió quedarse en su dormitorio, no hicieron nada pero fue lindo tener a alguien entre sus, brazos aunque no fuera la persona que deseaba.

…..

Con su popularidad en aumento Spartacus comenzó a ser muy conocido en la universidad, aunque eso ni siquiera le importaba, seguía siendo el mismo joven sencillo, algo que no le gusto a Mira fue que las mujeres ahora si le sobraban incluso una de las amigas cercanas de Ilithyia lo invito a salir y se le ofreció incluso en la presencia de Mira diciendo que ya era lo suficientemente importante para salir con una mujer que valiera la pena, el recordó la sonrisa sincera de Ilithyia cuando la rechazo, contestándole que el no necesitaba una mujer que creyera que el valor de una persona estaba en su popularidad o en lo que tuviera en la billetera.


	6. Chapter 6 Oportunidades

Capitulo 6

Oportunidades

El sábado era soleado, el trabajo en el taller había pasado sin mucho que hacer, así que aprovecho para sentarse con sus compañeros para tomar unas bebidas.

-Hey chico que tal la vida en Nueva York.

-Es diferente, la vida va más deprisa todo es muy competitivo.

-Ya te acostumbraras, además tienes mucho potencial, no muchos consiguen becas en estos tiempos y entran de titulares a jugar futbol.

Seguían platicando cuando escuchan llegar un auto y a otros chicos decir piropos.

-Bah se acabo el descanso mejor ire a ver quien despertó el libido de todos.

Spartacus queda sin habla cuando ve un auto color blanco y de él sale Ilithyia con el cabello recogido en una coleta, gafas de sol y una blusa de tirantes con unos pantalones cortos, los chicos comenzaron a susurrar piropos obscenos y Spartacus los detuvo.

-Basta yo la atiendo dijo acercándose a ella.

Ilithyia se asombro de verlo allí.

-Por lo visto tengo la desgracia de encontrarte en todos lados…

-Si deseas puedo hacer que cualquiera de ellos le meta mano a tu auto, no sería raro en ti.

-Nunca dejaras de ser un vil campesino dijo molesta subiendo al auto nuevamente.

-Ilithyia! Espera… lo siento dime que le pasa.

Ella dudo pero vio la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Estos últimos días mi auto se para mucho no lo sé…

-Papá no puede comprarte otro…

Ilithyia lo miro con fastidio.

-Si vas a comportarte como un completo idiota le pediré a Claudio que el se encargue, todos sus compañeros de trabajo comenzaron a reírse entre dientes con la escena.

-Ya ya discúlpame dijo abriendo el cofre del auto y revisando.

El calor era intenso e Ilithyia lucia muy sexy con el sudor brillando al cuerpo, el la miraba cada vez que podía, cuando por fin encontró el problema le dijo que tendría que dejarlo en el taller unos días para cambiar unas piezas, Ilithyia suspiro con amargura.

-Tenias algo que hacer?

-No mucho en realidad pero no me gusta mucho tomar el metro…

-Yo te llevo! Le dijo sin pensar que se ni siquiera se había terminado su horario de trabajo.

-Porque lo harías dijo achicando los ojos.

-Bueno sin importar que tan fastidiosa seas no dejas de ser un chica en apuros dijo sonriendo.

-No se supone que estas trabajando.

-Pueden darme un momento entonces te llevo o no.

Ilithyia lo miro con suspicacia y acepto el calor era horrible.

-Dame un momento dijo sonriendo.

Cuando regreso la dirigió a su vieja camioneta, el rápidamente le abrió la puerta y limpio el asiento ayudándola a subir, era la primera vez que la tocaba y disfrutaba del olor de su perfume.

Conducía nervioso ella miraba distraída por la ventana lo único que hablaron fue cuando le dijo su dirección.

-Y entonces vas con tus padres…

-Con mi padre.

-Oh… no es ropa algo informal.

Ilithyia volteo con una ceja levantada y vio como se sonrojaba, a ella le pareció divertido –Crees que no me veo bien.

-No! No es eso! Solo que en la facultad siempre luces… bien, dijo tosiendo y más rojo todavía, Ilithyia le sonrió por primera vez a él, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

-Pues gracias…

-Llegamos dijo nervioso viendo el elegante edificio en una zona exclusiva de Manhattan, Ilithyia suspiro con fastidio.

-Parece que no es de tu agrado…

-Nunca lo es, pues gracias Spartacus dijo bajándose.

-Te diré cuando este listo tú auto.

Ella lo miro y desapareció en el edificio.

….

De regreso al trabajo todo fue burla y comentarios.

-Así que ese bombón es tu novia?

Spartacus se puso nervioso –No solo es una compañera de la facultad.

-Se pone nervioso, porque su novia es otra y también es un biscocho jajajajajaja.

-Ya basta! No tengo porque explicarme con ustedes.

Sus compañeros siguieron burlándose y él se concentro en el trabajo.

Cuando termino se fue a su dormitorio, se aseo tomo unos jeans una camisa a cuadros y sus converse, había quedado de verse con Mira.

Llego a su dormitorio sintiéndose culpable pero trato de disimularlo mostrando mucho entusiasmo al verla, llevaba su bonito cabello largo trenzado por un lado unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa grande color gris, realmente se veía muy bonita.

-Lista?

-Claro! Dijo besándolo

Fueron a tomar a un bar de rock clásico realmente estaban disfrutando la noche.

-Y dime algo interesante en el trabajo?

-Ah!, no dijo nervioso tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Mira achico los ojos con suspicacia –De verdad…

-Bueno Ilithyia llevo su auto donde trabajo…

-Ah…

-Ni siquiera la atendí era la primera vez que mentía y no se sentía nada bien…

-Esta bien no pasa nada…

-Mira yo…

-Dije que no pasa nada…

Se hizo el silencio y los dos se perdieron en una canción de Mumford and sons, se terminaron sus cervezas y se fueron caminando hasta los dormitorios de la universidad.

-Mañana iras con tu madre.

-Si…

-Spartacus…

El la miro a los ojos.

-Te deseo…

Y esa fue su primera noche juntos…


	7. Chapter 7 Equipo de trabajo

Capitulo 7

Equipo de trabajo

Desde su primera noche juntos Mira parecía más confiada con la relación que llevaban pasaban más tiempo juntos entre clases e incluso a veces le llevaba de comer cuando estaba trabajando, estaba agradecido que a ninguno de sus compañeros se le ocurrió comentar sobre la hermosa rubia que llevo en su camioneta, de echo quien fue por el carro de Ilithyia fue Claudio quien se comporto como un idiota humillándolo y aprovechándose que estaba fuera del campus tuvieron una pelea a golpes, sus compañeros los separaron solo para que Claudio aventara el dinero al suelo y se subiera al auto yéndose del lugar realmente no entendía que hacia Ilithyia a su lado.

Algo que cambio era que Ilithyia se mostraba menos apática hacia él, incluso pudo notar una ligera sonrisa al verlo o eso creía, a pesar de no dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento, le gustaba verla en clases a veces dibujando o incluso revisando su página de facebook.

Al terminar la única clase que compartían la maestra de arte lo detuvo.

-Se que esta no es tu facultad, pero me gusta tu empeño en esta clase, además escuche que eres becado y buscas créditos extra no es así.

-Así es…

-Bueno pues me gustaría que participaras en nuestro festival de arte que te parece?

-Ah escuche trabajo los fines de semana sería bastante pesado.

-Bueno pues piénsalo o quieres que te convenza quien esta encargada del evento? Dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Spartacus puso una mirada de completa ignorancia.

-Ilithyia!

Ilithyia se acerco a donde estaban.

-Le decía a Spartacus que el podría ayudarte con la organización del evento de arte ya que el quiere juntar créditos extras.

-Él! pero ni siquiera es estudiante de la carrera de arte.

-No, pero es de la facultad de literatura antigua y he pensado que quizás podrían crear un pabellón de la antigua Roma o Grecia no se pónganse de acuerdo.

-Pero ni siquiera he dicho que si.

-Yo no deseo a este incompetente a mi lado.

-Lo pondré así, no es un pedido…

Ilithyia bufo –Mañana en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo dijo retirándose.

La maestra Naevia se acerco y le susurro al oído –Agradécemelo después, ella es una excelente estudiante para que termine con el novio que tiene.

Spartacus no supo que decir se quedo mudo, cuando estaba resignado a nunca estar cerca de Ilithyia pasaban estas situaciones, Mira no estaría complacida con esto.

…

-Y no pudiste negarte!

-La profesora lo pidió yo ni siquiera entiendo porque, Mira solo serán reuniones de trabajo y ya, te aseguro que ella no significa nada para mi dijo tomándole el rostro y besándola aunque su corazón secretamente estuviera brincando de felicidad.

Al día siguiente se esmero incluso en afeitarse nunca lo hacia pero por alguna razón quería lucir perfecto para ella, tomo unos pantalones, una camisa negra, perfumándose se puso sus converse y salió rápidamente ya iba tarde, suponía que estaría molesta.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca todo estaba concurrido hasta que la encontró sentada en una mesa platicando con aquella amiga que se le ofreció Licinia, Ilithyia llevaba puesta esa falda corta de mezclilla que tanto le gustaba, con una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, peinada con una coleta de caballo.

-Allí esta por fin dijo Ilithyia.

Licinia lo miro de pies a cabeza –Mira, el campesino se arreglo para ti…

Ilithyia lo miro con sus bonitos ojos azules sin mostrar interés en él –Llegas tarde…

-Lo siento yo tuve cosas que hacer antes.

-Bien entonces comencemos rápido.

-Los dejo tortolitos, supongo que no te veré esta noche Claudio esta muy molesto por esto jajajajaja.

Spartacus se sentó a su lado –Que quiso decir tu amiga tendrás problemas con tu novio?

-Prometido y no es nada de tu incumbencia ahora a trabajar.

-Siempre eres tan amigable.

-Escucha no entiendo porque nos pidieron trabajar juntos, pero entre más pronto terminemos será mejor para ambos.

-Como es posible que en un momento seas agradable y cambies a una verdadera arpía en cuestión de segundos, si crees que pedí esto, no lo hice mi novia tampoco esta de acuerdo y realmente no me hacen falta esos créditos, puedes trabajar con quien quieras.

Ilithyia lo miro retirarse -Spartacus espera…

-Qué…

-Escucha Claudio esta molesto por esto no quiero tener problemas con él así que si podemos acelerar el trabajo quizás sea menos problemático para ambos no crees?

La tensión se desvaneció y comenzaron a planearlo todo, quedaron de acuerdo que pondrían un pabellón Romano, Spartacus siempre estuvo fascinado con la historia así que el se encargaría supervisar toda la decoración incluso la ropa.

-Quiero ser un gladiador!

Ilihyia sonrió –Entonces yo seré una cortesana Romana.

-Domina se les llamaba Dominas.

-Seré una Domina entonces.

-Y dime mostraras tus dibujos?

Ilithyia se sorprendió.

-Te e visto hacerlo, realmente me gustaría verlos tú dibujos…

-Se exhibirán con lo demás, pero no tienen nada en especial.

-Ansió verlos!

Ilithyia se quedo sin decir nada un momento y tomo su block de dibujo para mostrárselo fue un momento completamente intimo entre los dos, Spartacus miraba cada uno de los dibujos con gran detalle.

-Esos son de mi colección personal, los que exhibirán son al oleo.

-Son muy bellos, sobre todo este…

-Es un retrato de mi madre.

-Es muy hermosa, te pareces a ella.

-Ilithyia!

La joven volteo para ver a su prometido a unos metros de ella.

-Espero que ya hayas terminado con el pueblerino esa tontería que estas haciendo.

-Claudio es para la semana de arte de mi facultad te lo dije.

-Si! Pero no que perderías tiempo con este idiota, anda vamos mi padre esta visita y quiere vernos.

-Nos veremos en clase… le dijo ella.

Spartacus vio como se alejaban mientras Claudio seguía molesto.

….

-No entiendo porque él.

-Te lo explique muchas veces Claudio fue la profesora la que lo pidió.

-Y tu fácilmente dijiste que si, quiere quitarme mi lugar en el equipo y también a mi mujer.

-Claro que no…

-Hijo me alegra verte, Ilithyia como has estado dijo su padre Marcus Crasso.

-Muy bien señor gracias por preguntar.

Dirigiéndose a un pequeño restaurant cerca de la universidad comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-Te noto molesto hijo, es acerca del nuevo integrante del equipo.

Ilithyia se desentendió del asunto y Claudio azoto la mesa.

-Ese maldito pueblerino.

-Y que has hecho tú para mantener tu lugar.

-Soy el capitán del equipo, debería poder tenerla decisión final de quien entra o no.

-Deberías entrenar más y mejorar tus notas, ya deberías estar haciendo pasantías en la firma y solo tela pasa en fiestas.

-Nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer ni tú papá, estoy arto de tus comparaciones, de tu presión nunca es suficiente para ti!

-Solo deseo que mi hijo continúe el imperio que yo e creado con mi esfuerzo!

Ilithyia comenzaba a incomodarse, no se acostumbraba a estas disputas entre ellos tenia suficiente con su padre…

-No tengo porque soportar esto dijo levantándose…

-Claudio espera.

-Suéltame y vete con tu maldito pueblerino.

Ilithyia lo vio marcharse esto no terminaría bien…

-Que trato de decir.

-Esta molesto porque Spartacus me esta ayudando con la semana del arte de mi facultad.

-Así que ese es su nombre… algo de que preocuparme.

-Claro que no dijo nerviosa.

-Ilithyia si el mal humor de mi hijo se debe a unos simpes celos creo que deberías hacer algo, sabes que él siempre a sido impulsivo, pero todo esto que hacemos tú padre y yo es por ustedes para que tengan un gran futuro…

-Lo se señor, le aseguro que no pasa nada y que estaré al pendiente de Claudio.

-Bien entonces no te quito más tu tiempo…

…..

-Y bien como te fue? Le pregunto Mira esa noche…

-Bueno tenemos el concepto pero aun falta mucho, espero que podamos acabar a tiempo.

-Oh…

-Hey nada de celos dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Mira se abrazo a él con más fuerza y se durmió mientras que Spartacus se quedo aun despierto perdido en sus deseos…


	8. Chapter 8 Primer beso

Capitulo 8

Primer beso

Lograron terminar todo a tiempo si saber realmente como lo lograron, Spartacus tuvo que hacer tiempo entre trabajos extra clase, los entrenamientos, Mira y todas sus actividades, en cuanto a Ilithyia entre Claudio y sus distintas ocupaciones pudieron verse, cada vez que lo hacían sus diferencias quedaban en segundo plano y el entusiasmo de la tarea asignada los unía más, Ilithyia se encargo de diseñar los vestidos y la escenografía con sus otros compañeros siguiendo las instrucciones de Spartacus poniendo su propio toque personal, a veces lo descubría mirándola ella simplemente disimulaba ignorancia aunque era evidente a quien veía…

Y allí estaba ella vestida como una Domina Romana, Spartacus quedo con la boca abierta cuando la miro y le dijo lo hermosa que se veía ella se sonrojo era la primera vez que lo hacia frente a él.

-Tú luces muy bien gladiador Spartacus…

Y si lo hacia tenia un cuerpo musculoso para el disfraz que llevaba junto con un par de espadas de madera, Mira llego al poco rato solo para verlo muy animadamente conversando con Ilithyia.

-Hola…

-Mira! Viniste…

-No quería perderme a mi novio vestido como gladiador, mirando a Ilithyia la saludo secamente.

-Claudio no esta aquí…

-Él no es de los que aprecian este tipo de eventos, los dejo.

Spartacus la vio irse ya vería la manera de hablar un poco más con ella –Tú madre dijo que te tomara muchas fotos.

-Si…

-Parece que acabo el entusiasmo.

-Para nada solo que me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo pero tengo que dar un tour a cada visitante.

-Bueno pues dame mi tour privado.

Spartacus se lo dio mostrándole el trabajo que Ilithyia y él habían echo, Mira podía ver el entusiasmo de Spartacus cuando hablaba de ella sintiéndose triste se despidió de él.

-Te veré esta noche?

-Yo pasare por tu edificio dijo dándole un beso de despedida.

Mira se marcho ya rápidamente se fue en búsqueda de Ilithyia la encontró con la profesora Naevia –Aquí esta mi gladiador estrella, le decía a Ilithyia que todo fue perfecto, yo me encargo desde ahora ustedes vayan a disfrutar del evento, vamos chica ni siquiera has visto tus propias obras.

-Pues vamos dijo Spartacus al ver como la profesora le cerraba el ojo.

Caminaron viendo todas las obras Ilithyia le hablaba acerca de la técnica utilizada y de lo que se trato de mostrar en cada una, Spartacus la escuchaba atentamente y admiraba su intensa belleza.

-Acaso estas escuchando algo de lo que te digo.

-Que te hace pensar que no.

-Tú mirada…

-Bueno el arte es hermoso pero no se compara contigo…

Ilithyia se quedo sin habla un momento.

-Tu novia no se molestara de que hagas cumplidos a otra mujer.

-Contestare esa pregunta si tú contestas una mía sin enojarte.

-Eso depende.

-Si o no…

-Dime dijo retándolo.

-Que haces con Claudio…

-Es mi prometido.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, porque le soportas todas sus idioteces.

-Esas son dos preguntas distintas pero si tan interesado estas, Claudio estuvo conmigo cuando mi madre murió de cáncer, ni mi padre me dio tanto apoyo como él, nos conocemos desde pequeños, no siempre ha sido así, las presiones lo han cambiado…

-Pues eso no es excusa para tratarte como lo hace.

-Y cual es tu excusa para hablar de estos temas conmigo teniendo una relación acaso no la amas, el honesto Spartacus, que engaña a su mujer…

-No la engaño porque no estoy haciendo nada, la quiero mucho si y quizás podría amarla si pudiera sacarte de mi cabeza dijo acercándose y besándola profundamente sus labios se acomodaron a la perfección, Ilithyia respondió por un momento pero enseguida lo empujo y le dio una bofetada.

-Pero quien te crees campesino!

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas.

Ilithyia dudo… Lo amo y te pido que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí…

Spartacus se dijo a si mismo idiota el resto del día, le llamo a Mira diciendo que estaba cansado para verla y se fue a su dormitorio.

-Hermano como te fue le pregunto Varro.

Spartacus no dijo nada y se encerró en su habitación, Varro entro y le pregunto si quería hablar, Spartacus necesitaba hablar con alguien y había aprendido a confiar en él, contándole todo lo sucedido Varro quedo sin saber que decir.

-La amo desde el primer día que la vi.

-Hermano que puedo decirte, yo creo que deberías primero ser honesto con Mira, no es justo para ella sin importar que Ilithyia te responda o no…

-Tienes razón, necesito hablar con ella, soy un maldito.

-Ten cuidado Spartacus no creo que Claudio se quede de brazos cruzados por eso…

Esa noche le mando un mensaje de texto a Ilithyia disculpándose el sabia que ella no contestaría pero aun así lo hizo, pensaba en Mira si dejaba así las cosas total con Iithyia nunca ocurriría nada más, pero tenia que ser honesto la había besado…

…..

Ilithyia seguía pensando en ese beso, Spartacus era todo lo que Claudio no era incluso antes de volverse tan malhumorado, pero tuvo que mentirle en su respuesta realmente ella hacia tiempo, que no sentía lo miso por Claudio, siempre estaría agradecida con él, pero amor ya no tenia en su pecho, tampoco él la miraba con amor, solo era su trofeo con el que podía coger cada vez que él quería, pero romper el compromiso, ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias para su padre, estaba entrampada en sus propios pensamientos cuando no escucho lo que Claudio le dijo.

-Tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo.

-Eh?

-Que si estas lista.

-Ah si…

-Si ganamos este partido nos vamos a las nacionales, por fin podre callarle la boca a mi padre…

-Si Claudio…

-Que demonios te pasa últimamente estas ida.

-Nada deberíamos irnos.

Ganaron el partido solo pero para la mala suerte de Claudio no jugo, se quedo en la banca por orden del entrenador Oenomao siendo reemplazado por Spartacus, Claudio se enfureció y trato de golpearlo haciendo que el entrenador los suspendiera los siguientes tres juegos, se fue tomando a Ilithyia de la mano echo una furia.

Como fue costumbre el festejo de triunfo fue en el departamento de Gannicus, Spartacus estaba distraído pensando en lo que había pasado y en Ilithyia sobre todo en ella.

-Que te pasa, parece que no te alegra nada que hayan ganado.

-Me tiene preocupado la reacción de Claudio se que no se quedara de manos cruzadas.

-Realmente solo es eso…

-COMO SIEMPRE HONRANDO AL MAGNIFICO SPARTACO, EL MEJOR MARISCAL DE CAMPO dijo Claudio y otros amigos que venían con él.

-Claudio no queremos problemas…

-Si solo vengo a festejar por nuestra nueva estrella del equipo!

Dijo tambaleándose y tomando un vaso de cerveza.

-Claudio vamos a casa por favor, no estas bien.

-NO! Quiero estar con los traidores de mis amigos y festejar la gran victoria.

-Claudio basta dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-SUELTAME! Claudio la empujo lejos de él haciéndola caer, Spartacus se enfureció y de nuevo comenzó la trifulca, tuvieron que intervenir los otros chicos del equipo.

-BASTA o vendrá la policía.

-Si le vuelves a poner una mano encima te daré una paliza dijo Spartacus sujetado por dos de sus amigos.

-Yo puedo hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana es mi prometida.

-Claudio solo vete…

Claudio se soltó de quien lo detenía, amenazo que eso no se quedaría así y salió sin ver que Ilithyia no lo seguía.

-ILITHYIA! Piensas quedarte aquí, solo eres una puta oportunista.

Spartacus quiso atacarlo de nuevo pero lo detuvieron.

-Has lo que quieras! Vámonos les dijo a sus amigos.

Cuando se fueron Spartacus se acerco a Ilithyia…

-Estas bien? te llevare a tu casa…

-Estoy bien dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, la música había parado y todos susurraban la escena.

-No voy a permitir que te vayas sola se que no traes tu auto…

Mira salió indignada del departamento sin decir nada.

-No vas a seguirla?

-Hablare con ella después de dejarte en tu casa.

Ilithyia acepto, cuando llegaron a su casa Spartacus la tomo en brazos y ella comenzó a llorar cuando la soltó entro a su departamento, era tiempo de ser honesto con Mira, la conversación no fue agradable pero el le fue completamente honesto, que la quería pero no estaba enamorado, que podían ser amigos como antes ella le dijo que no podían serlo porque lo amaba pero que lo intentaría.


	9. Chapter 9 Riesgos

Capitulo 9

Riesgos

La comida con su padre y el señor Crasso fue completamente incomoda además que tener a la víbora esa que se hacia llamar la esposa de su papá no ayudaba en nada, Claudio estaba echo una cólera pero ella no quería arriesgarse que en algún momento su toque se hiciera violento y entrar a las tantas estadísticas de las mujeres maltratadas.

-Padre no pienso casarme con quien levanta su mano para desquitarse de sus propios errores.

-Se que mi hijo es impulsivo Ilithyia y te aseguro que no ocurrirá nuevamente.

-Estoy segura que fue nada más que un mal entendido el joven Claudio siempre se muestra muy educado y generoso contigo Ilithyia.

Ella volteo a mirar a Lucretia con odio, mientras que Claudio se comportaba como si fuera la victima y ella la malvada mujer, para no maldecir a su suerte su padre tuvo un poco de más cordura.

-Marcus se que nuestros hijos se conocen desde chicos y por nuestra amistad me gustaría tener realmente un compromiso de parte de Claudio, mi hija es lo más valioso que tengo para verla sufrir en sus manos…

Crasso tenso la mandíbula, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir –Iras a una clínica de rehabilitación, hablaremos cuando hayas regresado y dejes ese maldito vicio que tienes…

-Pero papá esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo es ese maldito que me quiere quitar todo, ella quiere romper el compromiso para irse con él!

-De que habla Ilithyia.

-Porque no le dices, que tus deseos son para ese pueblerino como una maldita cualquiera dijo susurrando.

-Controla tu lengua frente a mi hija!

-Lo hare cuando ella no de razones de sospecha.

-Basta! Hablaran nuevamente cuando regreses, por el momento no quiero más escándalos eres un Crasso Claudio, destinado a muchas cosas comienza a comportarte como hombre!

Crasso y Claudio se levantaron para retirarse dejando a Ilithyia con su padre.

-No quiero saber que Claudio tenga razón.

-Padre no pasa nada.

-Pues exijo que siga así.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no! Dijo retirándose.

-Ya no se que hacer con ella, desde que murió su madre simplemente no puedo controlarla.

-Es una mujer adulta quizás a ella también le falte madurar…

-Que quieres decir?...

-Albinus la conscientes demasiado, dejaste que pasara sobre ti…

-Es mi hija no podría dejarla desamparada.

-Solo digo que algo de madurez no vendría mal.

…..

Más allá de las clases Spartacus no había hablado con Ilithyia, a veces sus miradas se encontraban pero ella la eludía constantemente, tuvo que armarse de valor para hablar con ella.

-Tendrías un minuto?

-Estoy ocupada.

-Por favor…

Ilithyia lo miro y acepto acompañarlo hacia las áreas verdes del campus.

-Escucha primero quería disculparme, no debí besarte de esa manera.

-Entonces aceptas que fue un error.

-Si, primero te hubiera llevado a la cita de tu vida.

Ilithyia comenzó a reír…

-Sigues con eso, realmente estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi, pero somos de mundos muy diferentes, además tú tienes una relación.

-Quiere decir que porque no tengo un auto deportivo, una casa gigante con alberca y mi billetera llena no saldrías conmigo? Entonces creo que subestime tu inteligencia…

Ilithyia mostro una cara de ofensa.

-Termine con Mira porque le dije que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, quizás no sea adinerado, pero nunca te trataría como ese idiota… dijo levantándose

Ilithyia quedo muda, realmente quería probar otro tipo de relación, quería demostrarles a todos que podía controlar su propia vida y tomar decisiones, nadie la manejaría y tampoco le dirían que hacer.

-Spartacus!

Spartacus volteo y vio una mirada traviesa.

-Muéstrame como sería la cita de mi vida el viernes a las 6 yo paso por ti.

-Te equivocas el caballero pasa por la dama.

Ilithia le regalo una sonrisa –No te afeites luces mejor así…

...

El viernes llego deprisa Ilithyia había aceptado salir con él, estaba nervioso quería que todo saliera perfecto, salió de bañarse y tomo unos jeans junto con una camisa negra y sus converses, salió de su dormitorio y se encontró con Varro.

-Wow incluso te bañaste hahahahaha, amigo se que te lo he dicho pero ten cuidado no creo que Claudio se quede con las manos cruzadas.

-Lo sé…

Pero realmente lo único que le importaba era verla él había planeado llevarla de picnic ya tenia todo listo esperaba que sus dotes culinarios dieran frutos, rápidamente llego con Ilithyia respiro profundamente y toco la puerta ella salió con un par de shorts y una simple playera.

-No dijiste a donde iríamos así que aun no estoy lista no supe que ponerme.

-Estas perfecta le dijo sonriendo, mientras que él mismo transpiraba de los nervios.

-Así? Pues a donde iremos…

-Central Park, organice un picnic, vino, emparedados y según me entere muchas fresas porque te gustan.

Ilithyia sonrió, tomo sus gafas y subió a la camioneta.

Spartacus la había impresionado se esforzó incluso de poner una rosa en medio de la manta y además era muy buen cocinero ella pensó que solo eran fresas, pero llevo fresas con crema y los emparedados estaban deliciosos, comieron entre risas y platicas diversas, era tan diferente a Claudio, tan caballero y realmente mostraba interés honesto en ella, le sirvió un poco más de vino y ella tuvo que preguntar.

-Realmente terminaste con Mira por mi?

Spartacus la miro a los ojos –Si quieres que te diga nuevamente que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza pues es verdad.

-Porque, ni siquiera me conoces.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi en aquella fiesta me di cuenta que eras tú con quien quiero pasar mi vida, trate de sacarte de mi mente pero no puedo…

Ilithyia se quedo muda ni siquiera Claudio en sus mejores momentos le mostraba esa devoción.

-Y… no piensas decir nada?

-Spartacus yo estoy pasando por algo muy difícil estoy confundida acerca de Claudio, el compromiso, mi padre todo se ha hecho una mierda.

-Entonces aléjate de todo eso.

-No es tan fácil, además como te dije quizás cuando me conozcas mejor te des cuenta que no soy nada de lo que creías.

-No lo creo…

Oscureciéndose ambos decidieron que era tiempo de regresar Spartacus la llevo a su departamento e Ilithyia lo invito a pasar.

-Gracias por todo realmente fue una esplendida cita.

Spartacus iba a decir algo cuando para su sorpresa Ilithyia se le cuelga del cuello y lo besa de manera apasionada, ella lo dirige a su sillón y se recuestan.

-Ilithyia espera dice entre jadeos.

-Que pasa no me deseas dice desabrochándole la camisa.

-No así dice alejándola.

-Que te pasa?

-No quiero ser tu plato de segunda mano, ni tampoco que seas para mi una noche, te lo dije te quiero a mi lado en una relación.

-Eso no es posible.

-Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

-Spartacus…

Pero el se fue sin decir nada más, Ilithyia no pudo dormir esa noche y los días siguientes solo pensaba en Spartacus, su amor por Claudio había desaparecido, ella podría darse un oportunidad, así que decidiéndose fue a visitar a Claudio a la clínica de rehabilitación y simplemente le dijo que no quería estar con él, entre gritos la acuso de puta e infiel, ella simplemente dejo el hermoso anillo en la mesa, sabía que esto le traería problemas, pero era tiempo de buscar su felicidad, de regreso fue directamente con Spartacus lo encontró con Mira y Varro, ella simplemente le mostro su mano sin anillo, Spartacus entendió inmediatamente y se levanto a besarla, Mira aparto la mirada con tristeza y salió del dormitorio seguido de Varro.

-Espero que no te decepciones cuando me conozcas realmente.

-Como podría hacerlo?

-Tu me diste una cita perfecta y yo te daré un fin de semana perfecto, podrán dártelo en el trabajo? Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial para mí.

-Cuenta conmigo si es así.

-Ahora tengo que enfrentar a mi padre…

-Quieres que vaya contigo.

-No… no es el momento.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez más dulcemente Spartacus la abrazo y la dejo ir sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo entero.


	10. Chapter 10 Te amo

Capitulo 10

Te amo

La platica con su padre fue terrible, el le dijo que los Crasso no se quedarían sin hacer nada por haber roto el compromiso, que debió haber esperado y que no le perdonaría si la razón era ese famoso Spartacus, Ilithyia ni siquiera se digno en contestar eso, ni siquiera estaba segura que sintiera algo por él, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba su forma de tratarla, así que haciendo su maleta tomo su auto y se fue por Spartacus desde temprano, tocando a su puerta Varro abrió sorprendido.

-Oh un momento se esta terminando de arreglar, desde que sale contigo hasta se ducha dijo riendo.

-Te escuche!

Spartacus salió rápidamente con una toalla en los hombros –En un momento estaré listo, solo que no se que llevar no tengo ni idea a donde vamos.

-Solo lleva tu bañador y algo de ropa, no necesitas nada más.

Spartacus le tiro la toalla a Varro en la cara tomo una camiseta blanca e hizo su maleta rápidamente.

-Iremos en mi auto, me toca sorprenderte.

Spartacus le dio un rápido beso sintiéndose avergonzado por la presencia de Varro que no dejaba de reírse entre dientes.

-Basta y por favor no quiero que entres a mi dormitorio.

El viaje fue tranquilo entre música de pink incluso Ilithyia canto "Just give me a reason" sin pena con todo y coros.

-Escucha sería bueno que sacara más dinero.

-Ya te dije que no necesitamos nada, a donde vamos todo esta incluido.

Después de dos horas de viaje llegaron a un camino entre árboles seguido por un hermoso lago y una hermosa cabaña, Spartacus estaba fascinado había mucha belleza y tranquilidad.

-Y bien?

-Wow!

-Sabía que te impresionarías.

-Quien vive aquí?

-Era la casa del verano cuando no salíamos de vacaciones, pero desde que murió mi madre dejamos de visitarla, bueno solo mi papá, yo vengo cada vez que necesito estar sola o meditar, no son muchas las veces pero trato de mantenerla como a ella le hubiera gustado…

Spartacus la abrazo con amor, ella abrió la cajuela de su auto y saco su elegante maleta junto con diversos víveres.

-Dijiste que no ocuparíamos nada!

-Solo comida, tranquilo tú me invitaste un picnic yo esto.

-Ilithyia dime cuanto fue?

-Vamos solo es comida, no tiene importancia si quiere retribuir con algo ayúdame a limpiar dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno pero la próxima vez me dirás que ocupas.

Entraron y la cabaña era aun más hermosa por dentro, muebles rústicos, una chimenea, libros y pinturas de ella y su mamá suponía, guardaron la comida en la heladera y comenzaron a limpiar, comenzaron por la planta baja con Ilithyia hablándole acerca de cada pintura de la sala, cuando terminaron siguieron con la parte de arriba, Spartacus estallo en carcajadas al ver el cuarto de Ilithyia completamente violeta y rosado, con posters de actores y uno de "No Doubt".

-Basta era una adolescente!

-No Doubt no es tan malo, Gwen es bastante sexy.

-Más que yo dijo con enfado fingido.

-No… tomando en sus brazos y besándola.

Spartacus encontró un álbum de fotos se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hojearlo, Ilithyia de niña era muy linda, con frescos vestidos y adornada como princesa, comenzó a reírse de nuevo cuando la vio con el pelo con mechones rosas y un piercing en la nariz.

-Sabía que eras de espíritu rebelde.

-Mi padre casi muere cuando me lo vio.

Siguieron viendo fotos y se toparon con una de ella y Claudio, sonriendo y besándose, Ilithyia pasó un trago amargo…

-Es increíble, si fue feliz…

-Tiempos idos…

-Lo extrañas.

-No lo sé, quizás al Claudio de antes pero ahora esta muy lejos de ser quien fue.

Al terminar el álbum había una foto de su familia completa.

-Era tan hermosa, como tú pero solo tienes una.

-Mi padre sufrió mucho cuando murió y tiro todo lo que la recordaba, los últimos meses la pasaba con tremendos dolores en el hospital y las ultimas semanas ni siquiera me reconocía, cuando murió mi padre se encerró en sus negocios, la firma y esa mujer que llama esposa… la extraño dijo aguantando las lagrimas.

-Ella vive en tu corazón y en todo ese talento que tienes…

Ilithyia le sonrió con tristeza.

-Mi padre nos abandono a mi hermana y madre, simplemente no fuimos suficiente para él…

-Lo siento yo…

-Descuida de todos modos nunca fue buen padre ni esposo, además ellas me tienen a mi.

-Espero tener el honor de conocerlas.

-Claro!

Después de ese pequeño descanso siguieron arreglando, hasta que Ilithyia abrió la habitación principal, era espaciosa con una enorme cama así como la televisión, el baño a un costado con tina y adornos muy elegantes.

-Bueno aquí dormiremos así que ayúdame a cambiar las sabanas, el se sonrojo pero realmente estaba deseoso de estar con ella y sobretodo hacerle el amor.

Al terminar Ilithyia preparo algo de pasta y abrió una botella de vino.

-Vaya que vienes a meditar.

-Tenemos toda una cava aquí mira.

-Wow hahahahaha.

Terminaron de comer y se acostaron un rato en la sala viendo películas tomando vino, Ilithyia se encontraba entre los brazos de Spartacus, habían prendido la chimenea y bajado varias almohadas y cobijas en la alfombra, era lindo acurrucarse con alguien a diferencia de Claudio que a cualquier oportunidad se la llevaba a la cama, Spartacus le acariciaba su largo cabello o la besaba en la mejilla, aun así el calor del vino comenzó a hacer efecto y sin ponerle atención a la película ella comenzó a acariciarle los brazos con las uñas haciéndole cosquillas, él sintió que Ilithyia movía sus caderas y comprendió lo que ella quería, el se acomodo para estar frente a ella y miro su sonrojo, se acerco y comenzó a darle dulces besos cortos mientras le desabrochaba la blusa cuando por fin se la quito ella le quito la camiseta, tocándole sus abdominales, ambos jadearon, Spartacus puso sus manos en su rostros y la beso con pasión, su lengua sabia a vino y era intoxicante, no sabía si se sentía mareado por la bebida o porque estaba apunto de hacer el amor con Ilithyia, paso sus manos por su espalda y desabrocho el sujetador deslizándolo por los hombros, tomo su tiempo en admirar sus pechos, volvió a abrazarla besándole el cuello, la calidez de su pecho en el suyo era indescriptible, la recostó con cuidado y la beso en los hombros bajando a cada uno de sus pechos tocándolos, besándolos, mordiendo sus pezones con sus labios, ella solo jadeaba, Spartacus sonrió y derramo vino entre sus pechos y bebió, mientras los seguía acariciando con sus manos, bajo la línea de su abdomen a besos y le quito el pantalón junto con su calzado, allí estaba solo en pantaletas mojada para él, Spartacus la beso y ella soltó un gemido cuando su mano se deslizo por debajo de su ropa interior sus dedos la acariciaban y ella se retorcía en placer, Spartacus saco su mano y se llevo sus dedos a la boca, su sabor estaba en ellos sonriéndole le quito la ultima pieza de tela, Ilithyia se sintió por un momento indefensa de estar desnuda ante él, pero rápidamente se quito todo lo que se interponía entre ellos, las llamas iluminaban sus cuerpos Ilithyia separo sus piernas y Spartacus se acomodo en ellas deslizándose en un solo movimiento haciéndola reaccionar mirándola a la cara comenzó a moverse largo y profundamente, sintiendo el aliento de los jadeos de Ilithyia, de repente la levanto y ella quedo sentada sobre él, acariciando su espalda llego hasta sus nalgas tomándolos con fuerza y dirigiendo sus movimientos, Ilithyia enredo sus brazos a su cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas para ayudarle, ella comenzó a gemir moviéndose más de prisa él sudor y la humedad entre sus muslos la hacia perder control en los movimientos, Spartacus la recostó de nuevo quedando el sentado, acariciando su clítoris y moviéndose más deprisa, de repente lo vio como Ilithyia comenzó a temblar, cerro los ojos, su espalda se arquea y ella gime mientras siente las contracciones en su miembro, el se acomoda sobre ella nuevamente espera a que se recupere y comienza a moverse de nuevo, él quiere más de lo que obtiene y su movimiento es furioso, hasta que su mente se nubla y en un grito siente alcanzar ese gratificante placer.

-Te amo susurra cerrando los ojos sobre ella…

Ilithyia despertó entre cojines y sabanas se dio cuenta que estaba sola pero en la cocina había alguien, con algo de flojera se levanto y tomo su ropa interior y lo que parecía la playera de Spartacus, se dio cuenta que tenia dolor de cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la cocina.

-Café? Pregunto un Spartacus en ropa interior y preparando panques.

-Oh si! El dolor de cabeza me esta matando.

-Tan mal estuve?

Ilithyia se sonrojo –No! Fue todo bastante placentero, pero creo que tome mucho vino…

Spartacus le acerco la taza, ella tomo un sorbo y sonríe, Spartacus termina de servir los panqueques en unos platos y los pone sobre la mesa se acerca a ella y la besa profundamente.

-Te ves hermosa con mi camiseta, espero que te guste el desayuno.

-Me desoriente cuando no te vi a mi lado.

-Prometo despertar junto a ti todas las veces que este contigo, Ilithyia sonrió concentrándose en el café y desayuno.

-Listo para hoy.

-Por supuesto y bueno yo quería decirte que estuviste fantástica anoche yo… bueno fue simplemente mágico.

-Spartacus… dijo mostrándole una sonrisa amorosa.

-Se lo que te dije anoche, pero no te sientas obligada a contestar, se que te conquistare por completo.

Ambos se miraron y terminaron el desayuno, asearon la cocina y fueron a bañarse juntos Ilithyia nuevamente se asombro de lo caballero que era, la acariciaba de forma erótica pero no se sobrepasaba aun cuando ya habían dormido juntos la noche anterior.

Salieron a caminar por el bosque caminando de la mano y disfrutando de la frescura.

-Tu padre fue muy duro contigo?

-Él no puede ordenarme que o no hacer…

-Y Claudio.

-No hablemos de eso, terminamos que es lo que debería de importarte.

-Me importas y no permitiría que él te hiciera daño…

Ilithyia lo abrazo –Si tu estas para protegerme no pasara nada, ahora vamos aprovechemos a darnos un chapuzón Ilithyia se desvistió para mostrar un hermoso bikini, lanzándose al agua.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah esta fría, vamos no tardes.

Spartacus se desvistió y se lanzo al agua, ambos jugaron, besándose, tocándose, riendo para Ilithyia fue sentirse más libre que nunca, Claudio siempre se aburría cuando venían, el solo jugando con su X box o con su I phone.

-Cerca de aquí ahí un pueblo y da la casualidad que en esta época siempre tienen una feria que dices, manzanas acarameladas, comida chatarra, la casa de los sustos tu y yo tocándonos dentro de ella y claro quiero mi oso de feria.

-Suena a un plan dijo besándola, de repente soltó un jadeo cuando Ilithyia metió su mano dentro de sus bóxer tomando su miembro.

-Vaya parece que le gusta esto señor Spartacus dijo sintiendo como se endurecía en su pequeña mano.

Nadaron hasta la orilla del lago Spartacus se fijo si no había nadie y la acostó sobre la toalla quitándole el bikini de prisa, Ilithya sonreía de su torpeza el estaba nervioso –Nunca a echo el amor en un lugar semipúblico…

Spartacus gruño y la penetro rápidamente pero con cuidado ella jadeaba abrazándose de sus hombros sintiendo el movimiento de vaivén de Spartacus.

-Dime me veo nervioso ahora dijo jadeando.

Ilithyia gimió y lo beso mordiéndole el labio, cuando escucharon el sonido de un carro acercándose, Spartacus se espanto pero ella encajo sus talones en sus nalgas pidiendo que fuera más rápido, el obedeció lo quejidos de Ilithyia se hicieron más sonoros hasta que sintieron el orgasmo, Spartacus se levanto y puso su ropa interior e Ilithyia se cubrió con su toalla, era el carro del sheriff.

-Jóvenes que hacen aquí.

-Es mi casa la que esta allá oficial, solo nadábamos dijo Ilithyia sonriendo y viendo a Spartacus muy sonrojado.

-Oh! La cabaña Albinus bueno es peligroso andar por aquí no saben que tipo de animales se puedan encontrar.

-Claro iremos a la cabaña dijo Spartacus.

Ambos rieron al regresar, se cambiaron rápidamente y se fueron a disfrutar de la feria, Ilithyia se sentía como una niña, hicieron todo lo que ella propuso hasta el oso gigante de feria, hace tanto que no se sentía tan feliz.

Ya en la casa fue Spartacus quien dio el primer paso, ahora estaban en la habitación grande con Ilithya sobre él.

Despertaron juntos Ilithyia se veía mucho más hermosa al natural sin ropa, se levanto y comenzó a llenar la tina, cuando estuvo lista le habla a Spartacus, ambos compartieron un sensualbaño de burbujas.

-Y bien? Como estuvo el fin de semana.

-Maravilloso, sobretodo porque estuviste a mi lado.

-Es una lastima que nos tengamos que ir, desearía estar aquí por siempre.

-Ya se vienen las vacaciones de invierno, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Con una sonrisa ella se acerco e hicieron el amor una ultima vez en esa casa ya era hora de volver a la normalidad.


	11. Chapter 11 Familia

Capitulo 11

Familia

El regreso a la normalidad trajo muchas cosas inesperadas para Spartacus como ser reconocido por gente que incluso decía que había arrebatado el lugar a Claudio, nunca le intereso la popularidad y menos ahora que parecía que solo se le acercaban por tener una relación con Ilithyia, por el contrario ella se veía feliz y radiante, comían juntos, después de los partidos iban a las fiestas, incluso ella lo visitaba en el trabajo todo su mundo se estaba haciendo Ilithyia, sus notas comenzaron a bajar así como sus amigos a quejarse, esa noche llegaba de dejar a Ilithyia a su casa cuando s encontró con Mira y Varro en el dormitorio compartiendo unas cervezas.

-Y aquí esta el señor popularidad!

-Deja eso ya…

-Acaso no es así, ni siquiera nos hablas, él único momento en que conversamos es cuando entrenamos o en los partidos, te la pasas con ella, dime cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a tu familia?

-Dicen que tus notas han bajado…

-Solo están aquí para atacarme.

-Claro que no te extrañamos y tememos que cuando se acabe el capricho de Ilithyia te lastime.

-Escuchen si quieren pasar tiempo conmigo lo hare, pero no metan a Ilithyia en esto y yo no soy su capricho ni de ella ni de nadie.

Se acostó a dormir sabiendo que tenían razón, sus maestros preguntaban porque sus ensayos tan pobres, quizás debería administrar mas su tiempo, y realmente extrañaba a sus amigos, pero quisieron decir con el capricho de Ilithyia realmente eso era para ella, una forma de rebelarse contra su padre y madrastra, tendría que averiguarlo, él había dicho que la amaba pero ella no había respondido…

Al día siguiente no paso por ella sino que le mando mensaje diciéndole que tenían que hablar después de entrenamiento Ilithyia llego con una cara de preocupación.

-Esta todo bien dijo preocupada.

-Si… solo necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas.

-Quieres terminarme dijo con la cara de tristeza más bella que pudo ver.

-NO! Escucha es que tanto tiempo juntos a echo que mis notas bajen, necesito mantener el trabajo, mis amigos dicen que los e dejado por ser popular y bueno tengo tres semanas sin ver a mi familia.

Ilithyia sonrió, -podemos poner algunos días para vernos solamente, es verdad tu beca es importante lo siento, en cuanto a ser popular eso no tiene nada de malo te a abierto muchas puertas y contactos quieres ser maestro o mejor aun algún reclutador puede verte, pero si tanto te importa me gustaría juntarme con tus amigos y claro ver a tu familia!

Spartacus se sintió más tranquilo, ella tenía un punto, pero no necesitaba la popularidad para hacerse notar, sería por su trabajo solamente…

-Algo más?...

-Que significo para ti, se que te dije que te amaba y realmente entiendo que no contestes pero e escuchado, que solo soy un capricho eso es verdad…

Ilithyia le tomo el rostro entre sus manos –Llevamos casi un mes saliendo, en ese tiempo e llegado a conocer la sinceridad de tu corazón, adoro como me cuidas, como me tratas, como me haces el amor, adoro esa mirada en la cual parece que quieres cargar el mundo, te has convertido en algo muy importante para mi en poco tiempo, se que puedas pensar que eres un capricho, pero si fuera eso no hubiera roto mi compromiso si tanto te importa ver a mi padre hablare con él y veré cuando puede recibirnos…

Spartacus la tomo en brazos –Te quiero…

-Yo igual ahora vamos a planear nuestras citas.

…

Planeando las citas Spartacus de nuevo mejoro sus notas, se juntaba más con sus amigos y regresaron las visitas familiares, la mala noticia fue el regreso de Claudio y su forma de comportarse, era una pesadilla cada vez que se topaban que era diario, defendiendo el honor de Ilithyia diariamente era cansado, ella le decía que no se lo tomara en serio, pero era terrible tenerlo cerca, el entrenador Oenomao le dijo que lo sacaría del equipo finalmente y para siempre sino se detenía, lo bueno se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno Ilithyia quería pasarlo con su familia, pero ni siquiera los había presentado además estaba eso de la fiesta de fin de año con su padre, estaba nervioso ya llevaban cuatro meses y era hora de presentarla a su mamá, así que ese domingo irían antes de llevarla a dormir todas las vacaciones, en ese momento saldrían con Mira y Varro a patinar el frio era intenso, pero ver Nueva York cubierta de nieve era hermoso, fue por ella y se veía muy linda con todo su atuendo rosado y su cabello rubio bajo el gorro, se encontraron con los chicos, Mira estaba muy seria y apática.

Fueron a patinar Spartacus e Ilithyia eran la pareja más romántica del lugar, mientras que Mira y Varro tomaban una bebida caliente.

-Quiero vomitar.

-Vamos no es tan malo, parece que ella realmente lo quiere.

-Esto acabara mal.

-Escucha se que puede ser un imbécil, pero se ve feliz la chica lo enamoro desde que lo vio.

-Lo se recuerdas.

-Mira lo siento…

-Disculpa es difícil ver alguien que quieres verlo enamorado de otra.

-Dímelo a mi dijo mirándola pero ella no noto su mirada triste.

Spartacus e Ilithyia se acercaron riendo y jadeando –Traeré unas bebidas le dijo dándole un beso.

-Te acompaño hermano la mía se termino y siento congelarme.

Ilithyia le sonrió a Mira pero ella no le regreso la sonrisa.

-Escucha se que en el pasado me e portado como una perra pero por cualquier insulto que te haya echo me disculpo…

-Crees que estoy molesta por tus burlas?

-Entonces que és?

-Solo te diré esto una vez, llegas a lastimar a Spartacus y tu hermosa cara se encontrara con mis puños.

-Acaso me amenazas!, mi intención jamás seria lastimarlo y creo que mi relación es solo mi y de él, pero dudo que puedas llegar a mi hermoso rostro sin antes yo llegar a tu linda cara primero…

Spartacus llego con Varro.

-Que bien están conversando Ilithyia tomo su chocolate caliente y lo beso profundo frente a ella, Mira bufo y tomo a Varro para patinar.

-Y de que hablaban.

-Cosas de chicas…

-Lista para el domingo.

-Mucho, ya quiero conocer a tu mamá y tu hermanita.

-Ella es todo un caso…

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo.

-Es una adolescente!

-Ok ganas, estaré bien.

-No tenemos los lujos que acostumbras.

-Spartacus estaré bien…

….

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía su madre y hermana, Ilithyia bajo emocionada de la camioneta muy abrigada, entraron y su madre los recibió efusivamente.

-Bienvenidos Spartacus habla mucho de ti, pero no me dijo que eras tan hermosa.

-Oh me halaga de más, traje algo de vino para disfrutar la comida y compre esto para usted.

-No te hubieras molestado, lo sé Spartacus me lo dijo pero me pareció grosero no hacerlo cuando usted me invito a comer.

-Sura tu hermano esta aquí!.

-Dije que no quiero si no viene con Mira!

Aurelia se sonrojo –Discúlpala ella le tomo cariño a Mira y bueno sabes como son las adolescentes…

-Descuide…

Pasaron y se instalaron Spartacus entro a la habitación de Sura.

-Hey que pasa, quiero presentártela.

-No quiero, Mira era mi amiga y ella solo es una típica zorra rica.

-De donde sacas esas palabras y no voy a permitir que le hables así, si quieres quedarte bueno…

Comenzaron a comer Ilithyia le platico acerca de su familia, Aurelia se preocupo que fuera de familia adinerada, pero siguió escuchando, también escucho como se conocieron como es que Spartacus fue persistente hasta que ella acepto, no le dijo nada acerca de su compromiso pasado, pero se mostro completamente enamorada de su hijo, incluso ayudo a limpiar los platos, cuando Sura salió.

-Así que tu eres por quien dejo a Mira mi hermano, no eres tan bonita…

Ilithyia sonrio –Así que tu eres Sura quien lleno mi inbox en Facebook de amenazas, wow eres muy bonita más que tu hermano!

-Que hiciste que!

Sura se quedo de piedra –Soplona!

-Sura no permitiré que insultes a Ilithyia, olvídate de tu regalo de navidad.

-Spartacus tranquilo es tu hermana, tiene razón yo te robe y volvería a hacerlo dijo sonriéndole.

-No eres mi padre! Dijo corriendo a su habitación

-Disculpa.

-Te dije que no pasa nada cariño.

-Adolescentes, por ahora la controlo no quiero saber que pasara cuando empiece con los chicos.

-Ni que lo digas la meteré a un convento.

-Spartacus dijeron las dos.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta que llego el momento de despedida.

-Bueno madre en una semana más salgo de vacaciones y queremos pasarlo aquí contigo si no te molesta.

-Oh! Hijo no tenemos muchas comodidades y lo sabes.

-No se preocupe señora igual podemos pasar unos días aquí y navidad en la cabaña de mi padre.

-Tu familia no se molestara.

-Solo yo la utilizo, así podríamos conocernos mejor.

-Bueno pues ya teniéndolos aquí lo hablamos.

-Bien!

Ilithyia subió a la camioneta y Spartacus se quedo con su mamá en la entrada.

-Y que te pareció.

-Es muy hermosa y se ve que te quiere, pero ella nació con una posición diferente a la nuestra solo espero que no te lastime.

-Ella no es así mamá.

-Espero que tengas razón ahora iré a hablar con tu hermana…

-Te amo madre.

-Y yo cuídate y cuídala.

-Si…


	12. Chapter 12 Vacaciones

Capitulo 12

Vacaciones

Ilithyia estaba completamente emocionada por las vacaciones que pasaría con Spartacus, lejos de la escuela, Claudio su padre y todas las preocupaciones que se venían, se verían en año nuevo, el le dijo estrictamente que ver al joven no cambiaria su decisión acerca de lo que pensaba de su compromiso roto, Ilithyia no tenia ni idea de que se vendría para ellos, pero estaba segura que si Spartacus estaba a su lado podrían soportarlo todo, por el momento guardaba las ultimas cosas que faltaban así como los obsequios que compro en secreto sabia que Spartacus no permitiría que gastara dinero en él si ella le decía, estaba entretenida cuando tocan a su puerta.

-Padre ¡? Que haces aquí…

-Ya no puedo venir a visitarte.

-Es extraño cuando lo haces, Lucretia vino contigo.

-No, ella fue a comprar unas cosas.

-Y bien…

-Ilithyia siempre e sido considerado con tus caprichos pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos…

-Ya te lo dije no regresare con Claudio.

-Me estas obligando a tomar medidas extremas, si tanto quieres estar con ese muchacho bien, si él quiere conocerme no le daré mi visto bueno y olvídate de tus mensualidades.

-Crees que esto lo hago por castigarte.

-Entonces porque más!

-Ya no soy una niña para que me digas que hacer, no necesito tu dinero tengo el fideicomiso de mi madre puedo sustentarme con eso…

-Crees que con todos tus caprichos lo harás?

-Te lo probare…

-Si ese es tu deseo bien, te espero el año nuevo y por favor si es posible no traigas a tu novio ese…

Ilithyia lo miro retirarse, ella le demostraría como es que él estaba equivocado, sintiéndose más enojada que preocupada se dijo a sí misma que saldría adelante, siempre quiso poner una galería de arte, tenia conexiones no solo con el dinero de su padre podía tener éxito, además eran vacaciones ya se ocuparía de todo eso.

Tratando de reprimir ese momento amargo subió todo a su auto y se dirigió con Spartacus lo vio ya en la entrada de su edificio con Varro y Mira a su lado, Ilithyia puso una cara de disgusto al ver a la otra chica, su única y ultima conversación no había sido muy amistosa que digamos, estaciono su auto y bajo, sin saludar fue directamente con Spartacus y se colgó de su cuello besándolo enfrente de sus amigos, después volteo a ver a Mira y la saludo con hipocresía, Varro comenzó a reír entre dientes e Ilithyia se acerco a saludarlo.

-Varro siempre es bueno verte.

-Hola hermosa.

-Listo?

-Pensé que nos iríamos en mi camioneta.

-Oh, pensé que si pasaríamos las fiestas en mi cabaña seria más cómodo para todos ir en mi auto.

-Eso o te da vergüenza que te vean en un carro que no este a tu altura.

Ilithyia la miro directamente –Por supuesto que no es así de hecho, Sparty antes de salir juntos tuvo la caballerosidad de llevarme varias veces en su camioneta…

Mira se enfureció se acerco a Spartacus para despedirse y entro al edificio muy molesta, Varro despidiéndose de ellos fue a seguirla.

-Ilithyia no deberías portarte así con ella.

-Spartacus e tratado de acercarme y ella se comporta como una…

-Dale tiempo y compréndela yo fui un idiota con ella.

-Pues ella no es muy lista si no ve lo que esta frente a sus ojos.

-Que?!

-Y tu también jajajajaja cariño es obvio Varro esta loco por ella.

-Por Mira, pero el es un mujeriego…

-Hombres nunca ven lo que pasa frente a sus ojos.

-Te vi a ti…

-Ahora tratas de adularme?

Spartacus la abrazo a pesar del abrigo estaba helada así que la acurruco en su pecho, Ilithyia cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sentimiento, olvidándose de todos sus problemas.

-Prometo que intentare llevarme mejor con ella…

-Vámonos entonces dijo subiendo el equipaje en el asiento trasero, Ilithyia suspiro de alivio que no abriera la cajuela.

-Realmente estas segura que quieres pasar estos días en casa de mi madre en vez de salir a otro lado?

-Estoy completamente segura y además quiero pasar más tiempo contigo sin las presiones de la escuela.

Sintiéndose seguro llegaron hasta casa de su madre dieron gracias que no los atrapara ninguna tormenta de nieve Spartacus bajo su equipaje y espero para que Ilithyia le diera el suyo, cuando ella le dijo que se encargaría achico los ojos.

-Que me ocultas?...

Ilithyia puso cara de niña inocente –Solo compre varios obsequios para tu familia.

-Ilithyia dijimos que lo haríamos juntos!

-Lo sé, pero quería impresionarlos, no fue nada extravagante lo juro, podemos comprar de todos modos obsequios juntos.

Spartacus suspiro molesto.

-Discúlpame…

-Solo no me gusta que me ocultes nada yo quería cooperar con todo.

-De verdad lo siento…

-Ya no pasa nada, pero tendrás que soportar a mi hermana mientras trabajo, no me dieron vacaciones y necesito dinero para obsequios, algo más que me ocultes?

-No… ella no quería perturbarlo con los problemas de su familia igual podría disuadirlo de no ir a la fiesta de fin de año, no te preocupes se como lidiar con adolescentes.

-Eso es lo que me asusta dijo aligerando el ambiente y bueno así como tu te adelantaste yo iré comprar solo los obsequios…

-Vamos entren ya o se congelaran dijo Aurelia.

Ambos entraron con todo e equipaje de Ilithyia, Sura estaba sentada en la pequeña sala con cara de enfado.

-Así que la rubia oxigenada siempre si vino.

-SURA!

-Déjala y para tu información jovencita soy rubia natural…

-Sura basta, vamos disfrutemos de un chocolate caliente.

Sentados disfrutando de chocolate con malvaviscos Aurelia hablo de lo mucho que le gustaba tener a su hijo en casa y le pregunto a Ilithyia si realmente quería estar con ellas con Spartacus en el trabajo.

-Claro que si, en mi familia no son muy familiares así que esto es muy lindo.

-Quiere decir que has pasado las navidades sola?

-Ah no, todo era diferente antes que mi madre muriera, teníamos cenas familiares, chocolate caliente pero todo se acabo cuando ella nos dejo y mi papá se caso con otra mujer, así es agradable sentirme en familia, sino hubiera salido del país con amigas como es mi costumbre, pero es mejor ahorrar.

-Pues a mi no me consideres y mi mamá solo es mía.

-Sura dije que basta!

-Sura dices algo más y te iras a tu habitación!

-Pues me voy yendo.

-Dios que le pasa…

-Sabes que ella fue la que más sufrió cuando tu padre se fue, entiéndela, además la adolescencia es muy difícil y el último día de clases la trajo un apuesto jovencito.

-Que?!

-Spartacus cálmate, jajajajaja algún día tenia que pasar, mejor ve a hablar con ella, te necesita dijo Iithyia besándolo.

Spartacus fue a la habitación de su hermana.

-Hey como estas.

-Ella no me gusta.

-Ok pero realmente puedo saber porque.

-Porque te estas comportando como papá, llego una mujer más bonita y botaste a Mira así de fácil o es porque ella es rica?

-Sura…

-Vas a dejarnos si ella te lo pide? Desde que te fuiste a la escuela y estas con ella pasas muy poco tiempo con nosotros.

-Escucha la amo y no, no voy a dejarlas, son mi mundo, se que te e descuidado a ti y a mamá, pero entiende yo algún día hare mi propia familia, no ahora, pero la tendré y tú también haras la tuya y me entenderás, ahora Mira y yo hablamos, fui un idiota si pero Ilithyia es mi corazón.

-Que cursi eres dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Jajajajajaja te amo pequeña, ahora me dirás que delincuente te trajo a casa.

-Mamá te lo dijo, diablos es solo un amigo.

-A si y porque te sonrojas, quiero conocerlo, hablar con él y ver cuales son sus enfermas intenciones con mi hermana bebé.

-No soy una bebé y solo somos amigos, nunca lo traería estando tú me avergonzarías.

-Y yo lo mataría ie te pone una mano encima.

-Ash suenas…

-Como tú?

-Prometo tratar de ser menos perra con ella.

-Oye, esa boquita y no bromeo e quiero conocer a ese inútil dijo abrazándola.

Regresaron a la cocina e Ilithyia y su mamá veían álbumes de fotos.

-Cariño eras tan lindo y exhibicionista.

-Mamá!

-Oh vamos solo son fotos además no creo que ella vea algo que no conozca dijo con picardía.

-Mamá!

Ilithyia se sonrojo por completo –Deberías de ver las fotos cuando tenia el pelo largo y se creía rockero.

-Sura!

-Me encantaría dijo Ilithyia sonriendo.

-Y aquí esta Sura de pequeña, como le gustaban los grandes moños.

-Mamá basta de fotografías.

Ilithyia se sentía muy alegre de estar entre ellos, no supo de qué hablaron Spartacus y su hermana pero la chica tenia mejor humor hacia ella.

-Bueno es tarde y necesito descansar estas en tu casa Ilithyia…

-Gracias.

Spartacus e Ilithyia se quedaron viendo televisión un rato más cuando comenzaron a besarse.

-Euuuuuuuk váyanse al cuarto.

-Que estas espiando jovencita.

-Solo espero que dejen dormir por las noches.

-Basta dijo lanzándole un cojín del sofá.

Se hizo tarde y fueron al que era cuarto de su hermana, ya que cuando se fue a la universidad ella se mudo al suyo siendo más pequeño este.

-Lo siento la cama es muy pequeña.

-Lo que me sorprende es el poster de One Direction jajajajaja.

-Es de mi hermana…

-Esta bien, hace bastante frio así que estar más juntos es mejor.

Ambos se acomodaron bajo las colchas guardando calor, a pesar de tratar de dormir Ilithyia estaba preocupada por la plática con su padre.

-No puedes dormir dijo sobre su oído.

-Solo pensaba.

-En que?

-En que si realmente merezco tu amor.

-Claro que si!

Y Besándola comenzó a quitarle la ropa bajo las cobijas estando completamente desnudos hicieron el amor apasionadamente ni siquiera les importo los sonidos que se escucharan, afuera podría estar nevando, pero sus cuerpos estaban sudados y calientes, Ilithyia arañaba su espalda y el dejaba marcas por su cuerpo, la pequeña cama rechinaba con los movimientos de él, ella gemía con las embestidas, cuando el calor fue insoportable tumbo las cobijas y lo volteo acomodándose sobre él, sonriendo pudo ver como gotas de sudor rodaban entre sus pechos, Spartacus los tomo con fuerza, acariciándolos bajando por su espalda y tomando sus nalgas la ayudo con el movimiento haciéndolo fuerte sin poderse controlar tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Ilithyia se recostó sobre su pecho tratando de recuperar el aire sintiendo las manos de Spartacus sobre su espalda nuevamente acariciándola con ternura, cuando el sudor comenzó a secarse y el frio a sentirse ella tomo la cobija para cubrirse, cuando lo hace y lo mira a los ojos dice las palabras que él estaba esperando.

-Te amo…

Spartacus reprime sus ganas de derramar lágrimas, pero la besa larga y tiernamente.

-Yo te amo más, desde el primer día que te vi…

…

Al día siguiente su madre no dijo nada solo les dirigía miradas de malicia, ambos estaban sonrojados, quien rompió el silencio fue Sura.

-Si que se tomaron a pecho lo de buscar un cuarto, definitivamente te lo dejo no quiero volver a entrar allí y menos usar esa cama.

-Me voy al trabajo dijo Aurelia riendo.

-Yo igual las amo dijo viendo a Ilithyia y su hermana saliendo rápidamente.


	13. Chapter 13 Sura

Capitulo 13

Sura

Aunque Spartacus y ella hubieran hablado acerca de Ilithyia, no se fiaba de ella, pensaba que detrás de tanta cordialidad había algo, ella trataba de ganársela pero no sería tan fácil, los momentos que pasaban solas era cortante y sarcástica, cuando Ilithyia se cansaba de su actitud a veces le contestaba pero la mayor parte del tiempo era cordial con ella y eso la fastidiaba más.

Además estaba el asunto ese de Bryan el chico que la había invitado a salir, era muy bien parecido y ya se habían besado, pero sabía que Spartacus no lo permitiría, realmente no entendía porque era así su hermano, tan sobreprotector, tan como ella era con su relación con Ilithyia.

Allí estaba la respuesta si quería salir con ese chico tenia que usar a Ilithyia para que lo persuadiera, fue a la sala donde la rubia se encontraba dibujando y escuchando televisión, sentándose con indiferencia comenzó a ver la televisión.

-Que es lo que miras?

-Realmente nada, solo que el sonido hace que no me sienta tan sola, puedes cambiarle.

-Que dibujas?

-La cara de un tigre, tú mamá dijo que le encantaban así que me pidió uno.

-Oh…

-Te gustaría que te dibujara algo? Dijo sonriéndole.

-No… Ilithyia desistió de seguir la conversación continuando con su actividad.

-Ilithyia.

-Dime?

-Olvídalo…

-Entiendo que te encariñaras con Mira pero ahora tu hermano esta conmigo y créeme lo amo así que porque no dejamos esta mierda y tratamos de conocernos, así que tienes algo que decirme o seguirás comportándote como una adolescente fastidiosa.

-Soy una adolescente…

-Pero puedes dejar de ser fastidiosa.

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-Querías preguntarme algo.

-Un chico me invito a una fiesta y no creo que a Spartacus le agrade la idea.

-Y tu quieres que yo lo convenza?

-Algo así…

-Dime ese chico es tu novio.

-Me ayudaras o no!

-Si quieres que te ayude entonces mínimo tengo que saber si ese chico tiene buenas intenciones para contigo, yo tuve tu edad y ellos piensan solo en una cosa.

-Él no es así…

-Bien, tranquila.

-Nos hemos besado y él quiere llevarme a una fiesta, realmente quiero ir, pero mi hermano se pondrá como loco además no se como comportarme en una cita ni que ponerme.

-Ok te ayudare pero si tu hermano pide conocerlo tendrá que venir.

-Lo matara!

-Yo me encargare de eso, solo relájate además tenemos que planear.

-Que!?

-Lo que llevaras por supuesto dijo sonriendo, que tipo de fiesta será?

-Es el baile navideño de mi escuela.

-Oh vez será más fácil convencerlo si es en la escuela, dime es guapo?

Sura se sonrió del entusiasmo que mostraba Ilithyia, ella estaba nerviosa nunca había bailado siquiera, no entendía que fue lo que Bryan le vio sacando su móvil le enseño una fotografía del chico, era bastante bien parecido bastante alto, cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

-Si que es guapo.

-Lo se, es el más popular no entiendo porque quiere ir conmigo.

-Porque le gustas.

-Nunca le había gustado a un chico tan guapo.

-Bueno pues el tiene suerte de que tu le respondas, solo espero que no pase nada más allá de besos…

Sura se sonrojo –Créeme que no eso es para ti y mi hermano.

Ahora fue Ilithyia la sonrojada –Bueno tendremos que conseguirte un vestido y zapatos, accesorios, peinado ven vamos.

-Que a donde?!

-Al centro comercial será divertido.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero para todo eso.

-Yo me encargare.

Hablándole a Spartacus por el móvil le dijo que saldría a pasear con Sura, el quedo sin palabras acaso paso algo, sintiéndose un poco extraño esperaba escuchar las noticias que habían echo que dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida hicieran las pases.

Divirtiéndose mucho lograron escoger todo lo deseado, el problema fue cuando Ilithyia quiso pagar y su tarjeta no funciono, su padre se las había cancelado, ella le pidió a Sura que guardara el secreto con su hermano, que no quería preocuparlo, ya estaba preocupada ella, tenia que ir al banco y comenzar a tramitar su fideicomiso, su padre realmente la estaba provocando…

Saliendo muy avergonzada de la tienda le dijo a Sura que ella tenia mucha ropa de seguro un vestido le quedaría, así que fueron a su departamento y realmente encontraron algo.

-Descuida yo te prestare todo.

-Estas bien?

-Si porque?...

-Has estado muy callada.

-Nada solo que no esperaba lo de mis tarjetas, pero ya arreglare eso.

-Pensé que eras rica.

Ilithyia comenzó a reír –Mi familia es acomodada si, pero digamos que mi padre no esta muy contento conmigo.

-Y te castigo quitándotelas tarjetas.

-Bingo!, por favor no le digas a tu hermano…

-Bien pero tendrás que convencerlo.

Cuando llegaron Ilithyia hablo con Spartacus utilizando todos sus encantos, él accedió con la condición de conocer al chico y sus intenciones, nadie hablo del incidente con las tarjetas de Ilithyia pasando una linda velada.

Llego el día y Sura se veía preciosa con el vestido que Ilithyia le presto, solo necesito unos ajustes por parte de Aurelia y quedo perfecto, Ilithyia se encargo de peinarla y maquillarla, todos le sacaban fotos cuando su cita llego.

Bryan llevaba un traje y sus zapatos deportivos, mostrándose nervioso por la presencia de Spartacus el prometió regresarla a las diez en punto.

-Estaré esperando en la entrada, así que se puntual.

-Hermano basta!

-Si señor…

-Bueno la pequeña señorita en su primer baile.

-Espero que no se atreva a besarla.

-Spartacus quizás suceda están en la edad dijo Ilithyia.

-Pero es mi hermanita! Y que clase de vestimenta era esa.

Con su madre e Ilithyia riéndose de él entraron de nuevo a la casa, en unos días sería navidad y año nuevo y la angustia de Ilithyia crecía cada vez más…


	14. Chapter 14 Festividades

Capitulo 14

Festividades

Toda la familia se fue a la cabaña de los padres de Ilithyia, Sura estaba impresionada incluso tenían chimenea no estaba arreglada para la ocasión navideña pero realmente era más grande y cómoda para todos, como sus amigos no fueron con sus padres Spartacus los invito a pasar la navidad con ellos, Ilithyia no se sentía muy contenta de tener a Mira allí pero era día de festejo así que decidió ser tolerante incluso hasta amable con ella.

-Y díganme en que habitación no han tenido relaciones para poder dormir!

-SURA! Dijeron ambos.

-Bueno no respetan mi casa, esta que se encuentra sola supongo que fue por todas partes dijo la adolescente riendo.

Mira ignorando todo se fue a la cocina a ayudar a la mamá de Spartacus, cuando la vio retirarse Varro aprovecho para pedirle unas palabras a solas con él.

Ilithyia tomo a Sura de la mano y la llevo a donde antes era su habitación.

-Que pasa hermano?

-Nada escucha… bueno allí va… quiero invitar a salir a Mira.

Spartacus lo miro interrogante –Ok… y que tengo que ver yo en eso?

-Bueno ella fue tu novia y no quiero mal entendidos entre nosotros.

-Jajajajaja hermano no te preocupes, ella es una grandiosa mujer no podrías escoger a alguien mejor.

Varro soltó el aire sintiéndose más confiado –Si, solo que ella sigue enganchada contigo.

-Amigo tu puedes e visto centenar de chicas entrar en tu dormitorio!

-Es que ella me importa, pero bueno ahora esta soltera nuevamente.

-Hey se honesto fue lo que me dijiste una vez y ve tengo al amor de mi vida junto a mi, te toca a ti.

-Bien, quizás tengas razón.

Ambos callaron cuando Sura apareció muy emocionada gritando lo hermosa de la habitación que Ilithyia le había mostrado.

Ilithyia abrió unas botellas devino tinto y comenzó la navidad a pesar de sentirse en familia seguía preocupada pero nada seria tan malo si Spartacus seguía a su lado.

-En una hora más saldrá la cena dijo Aurelia felizmente.

-Quiere que le ayude en algo?

-Oh Ilithyia has hecho tanto por nosotros, disfruta de esta noche, Mira aquí esta ayudándome.

-Bien…

La cena estaba lista y todos pasaron al comedor, el pavo olía exquisito así como todos sus complementos, puré de papa, verduras al vapor con mantequilla, pasta y vino mucho vino, cenaron bastante, incluso Sura tomo una copa de vino todos rieron a verla un poco atolondrada por ello, al terminar pasaron a la sala Ilithyia puso un disco de música suave y comenzó a bailar con Spartacus, Varro aprovecho ese instante para acercarse a Mira.

-Hey…

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón lucen bien…

-Mira yo quiero preguntarte algo.

Ella lo mira a los ojos, sabe que va a preguntarle ya había notado que su forma de dirigirse a ella había cambiado, pero ver a Varro de esa manera era extraño, sabia que era un buen chico pero salir con el era una cosa completamente distinto.

-Varro…

-Te quiero, dame una oportunidad, se a quien le pertenece su corazón, pero por favor dámela.

Mira se mordió el labio no sabia que contestarle y menos con esa mirada, él supo cuando soltarlas palabras y viendo a Spartacus sonriéndole con tanto amor a Ilithyia se dio cuenta que no tenia mucha entrada con él.

-Esta bien pero con una condición.

-Cual?!

-Que me darás tiempo suficiente para llevar la relación no quiero ir deprisa.

Varro estuvo a punto de besarla pero Mira lo detuvo pero lo recompenso besándole la mejilla.

-Bien me basta con eso dijo complacido.

Por fin se acerco la hora que Sura más deseaba abrir los obsequios, se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea.

Spartacus repartió sus obsequios se sentía nervioso con su obsequio hacia Ilithyia cuando ella rompió la envoltura vio un hermoso estuche de aluminio, al abrirlo le llego el hermoso olor a la madera de lápices de colores, no faltaba ninguno incluso había un apartado para gises de color pastel.

-Dijiste que necesitabas unos nuevos, espero no lo compraras antes que yo.

Se quedo sin habla, estaba tan metida en sus problemas y sus propios obsequios que nunca pensó en ella, pero Spartacus si lo hizo siempre lo hacia…

-Es perfecto gracias! Dijo mientras lo besaba.

Estaba satisfecho, a Varro le compro un par de mancuernillas a Mira un perfume, a Sura el disco que tanto deseaba de One Direction y a su madre simplemente le dio dinero.

Así continuaron hasta que a él le toco abrir sus obsequios, Mira le regalo un libro ilustrado de civilizaciones antiguas, Varro no batallo y le dio una botella de Jack Daniels pero todo mundo quedo en silencio cuando Spartacus abrió el regalo de Ilithyia y vio un Rolex original en la pequeña caja.

-Y bien? Dijo tímidamente

-Ilithyia esto es muy costoso no debiste hacerlo.

-Solo quería darte lo mejor, lo compre en oferta si te hace sentir mejor dijo sonriendo tratando de suavizar la tensión.

-Sabes a que me refiero…

-Spartacus por favor es algo que quería darte así como los obsequios que le di a tu familia, no es nada espectacular.

-Eso lo dices tú, que puedes pagarlo, lo que cuesta ese reloj es lo cuestan nuestros estudios.

Ilithyia dirigió sus ojos a Mira con ironía, Sura no entendía mucho pero recordó que Ilithyia no puso usar sus tarjetas así que suponía que ella sola tendría que pagar todo eso.

-Hijo es un regalo y tienes que agradecerlo, muchas gracias por todo Ilithyia, quizás nosotros no tengamos la manera de retribuir todo lo que nos has dado pero estamos agradecidos de corazón…

Esa noche Spartacus e Ilithyia se acostaron con incomodidad, él sentía que su regalo había sido eclipsado por el de ella, sintiéndose avergonzado al ver el rostro triste de su novia cuchareo con ella.

-Lo devolveré si es tu deseo…

-Solo te deseo a ti, no quiero lujos pero si te importa tanto lo usare, además quiero presentarme con tu padre formalmente…

Ella no dijo nada y se obligo a dormir.


	15. Chapter 15 Año nuevo

Capitulo 15

Año Nuevo

-No entiendo porque de repente me dices que no quieres ir a la fiesta de año nuevo con tu familia.

-Spartacus entiende mi familia no es como la tuya, ellos solo estarán sobre ti criticándote esperando que seas igual a ellos.

-Te avergüenzas de mi?...

-Sabes que no! Pero no quiero que ellos te vean como carnada para atacarte, mi padre no esta de acuerdo con nuestra relación, no esta de acuerdo con que vayas.

-Y me lo dices hasta este momento, porque siempre actúas y decides sin consultarme nada, no me tomas en cuenta para nada.

-Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así.

Spartacus bufo con exasperación –Y como quieres que lo haga se supone que somos una pareja, pero me dejas de lado para todo, ni siquiera te interesa saber mi opinión de las cosas.

-Sigues con lo del reloj, te dije que si tu deseabas lo regresaría!

-De eso no se trata Ilithyia…

-Entonces de que!

-Simplemente pido que realmente me tomes en cuenta dijo cambiando el tono…

Ilithyia bajo la mirada ella estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas, desde navidad solo se la habían pasado discutiendo por cualquier cosa, ella buscaba cualquier excusa realmente no quería ver a su padre tenia la sospecha que algo saldría muy mal.

Spartacus la abrazo y ella respiro su perfume alejando las ganas de llorar –No me importa lo que digan de mi, iremos y le demostrare que soy digno para amarte…

…..

Spartacus estaba terminándose de arreglar, decidió llevar un traje negro junto con la camisa del mismo color incluso se puso su reloj, esperando a Ilithyia en la sala se pregunto si realmente era buena idea, ella se mostraba bastante alterada y tenia la sospecha de que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quería pelear más solo deseaba tenerla su lado toda la vida, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y nervioso no escucho cuando ella le dijo que estaba lista al verla se quedo sin palabras, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco corto dejando ver sus largas piernas, zapatillas plateadas y los accesorios necesarios haciendo enaltecer su belleza.

-Bien es hora tu auto o el mío dijo nerviosa.

Y entendió por un momento lo que Ilithyia trataba de decirle –El tuyo, no creo que mi camioneta sea adecuada al lugar donde vamos.

Llegaron y se quedaron un momento en el auto Ilithyia lo miro y se veía nervioso –Aun es tiempo para irnos a festejar nosotros, digo estamos vestidos para la ocasión.

-No, haremos las cosas como tiene que ser, si tu padre no lo acepta supongo que pensaremos en algo.

Entrando al edificio de la mano Iltihyia pudo ver a Claudio y maldijo su suerte que hacia allí, no seguían juntos.

-Ilithyia! Dijo emocionado.

Acercándose le beso la mejilla incluso saludo a Spartacus efusivamente, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-Que pasa! No puedo saludarte, digo total ya entendí que no funciono lo nuestro, pero fuimos amigos en un inicio no?, Spartacus realmente siento mi comportamiento, es bueno tenerte en el equipo pero no creas que me quitaras mi lugar dijo sonriendo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada algo andaba realmente mal –Hablamos con mi padre y nos vamos.

-Bien…

Iithyia se soltó de su mano y se dirigió a su padre –Hija que hermosa te vez.

-Gracias dijo besándolo y saludando a la odiosa de Lucretia… padre él es Spartacus.

-Así que lo trajiste…

-Señor un honor conocerlo.

-Supongo que tienes que ser algo extraordinario para que mi hija se haya fijado en ti…

-Padre!...

-No se si sea extraordinario, pero la amo realmente.

Ilithyia estaba tan nerviosa que ya había tomado dos copas de vino.

-Bueno no siempre el amor es suficiente, que intenciones tienes con ella.

-Quiero hacerla mi esposa terminando la facultad.

-Bien… y cuales son tus aspiraciones, de que van a vivir.

-Padre basta.

-Hija me gustaría saberlo, ven chico si te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá podríamos hablar en privado.

Ilithyia se disponía a seguirlos cuando su padre la detuvo –Encárgate junto con Lucretia de los invitados.

-Deja a los hombres hablar y disfruta dela fiesta casi nunca te vemos dijo Lucretia sonriendo.

Entraron a la oficina y le ofreció un vaso con whisky –Y bien…

-Saliendo de la universidad espero poder ser profesor en alguna escuela.

-Y tus padres a que se dedican?

Spartacus apretó el vaso –Mi padre nos abandono, mi madre es cocinera en un restaurante de Manhattan y mi hermana es una adolescente.

-Cocinera.

-Escuche si piensa humillarme…

-Joven mi hija esta acostumbrada a viajar por Europa en vacaciones a comprarse todo lo que ella quiere a vivir una vida que obviamente no le puedes brindar.

-Ella no es así.

-Como lo sabes, te dijo que le cancele las tarjetas de crédito, te dijo que venderé la cabaña porque no quiero que vuelva a meter a gentuza como tu en ella, Ilithyia no sabe que es la vida siempre a sido un princesa, que pasara cuando pasen hambre, frio y tenga que resignarse a vivir en un simple departamento con el tamaño de uno de sus closets en esta casa.

Spartacus no dijo nada estaba rojo dela furia.

-Así que no te lo dijo, dime quien crees que es el dinero conque te compro ese reloj vale más de lo que puedes ganar como profesor, si realmente la amas déjala con los suyos, ella me esta castigando porque me case con otra mujer, siempre fue así, caprichosa con sus deseos.

-Para que ese tipo la maltrate y haga con ella lo que quiera.

-Te lo dejare así chico terminas con ella o moveré todas mis influencias para quitarte la beca y ni se te ocurra comentarle algo a mi hija o es posible que hasta fuera de la escuela quedes.

Spartacus dejo caer el vaso…

-Como puede ser un hijo de puta…

-Hasta que salió el verdadero pueblerino.

Spartacus salió completamente furioso sin fijarse en quien entro.

-Lo hará? pregunto Crasso…

-No lo sé, pero espero que tu hijo comience a tratar a Ilithyia como se merece si quiere tenerla de vuelta.

-Deja tus amenazas a un lado Albinus, que la fortuna que tienes me la debes a mi y si yo lo deseo puedo hundirte y quitártelo todo…

Realmente era un hijo de puta se dijo el padre de Ilithyia.

Ilithyia vio salir a Spartacus y corrió tras él.

-Spartacus!

-Tenias razón no debimos venir.

-Que paso!

-Porque no me lo dijiste!

Estaba gritando en la entrada y todos voltearon a verlos.

-Lo de las tarjetas, la cabaña!

-Yo iba a decírtelo, pero estabas tan empeñado en venir.

Él se mordió el labio, si lo que ese señor le dijo era cierto podría perderlo todo, como se encargaría de su familia, estaba furioso –Ibas!, siempre actuando a mis espaldas eres una víbora como toda esta puta gente, se quito el reloj y lo estrello contra el piso!

-Spartacus susurro.

-Me voy quédate con los tuyos…

Ilithyia trato de seguirlo pero su padre la detuvo.

-Que le dijiste! dijo llorando.

-La verdad!...

-Porque te empeñas en destruir mi vida dijo soltándose para seguir el camino que había tomado Spartacus.

Ella no lo encontró, trato de llamarlo pero no contestaba, llamo a su madre para pedirle que le dijera que necesitaba hablar con él, Aurelia quedo bastante perturba por la llamada, Ilithyia estaba llorando desconsoladamente cuando hablo eso no parecía nada bueno.

**_Gracias por sus comentarios :D, bueno esta novela casi termina XDDDD, pero ahora subire mi primer crossover X files y Spartacus XD hahahaha quería hacer algo distinto supongo que estan cansados de mi así que quise darle un giro diferente si quieren ver a una Ilithyia vampiresa sean bienvenidos a esa historia._**


	16. Chapter 16 Engaños

Capitulo 16

Engaños

El regreso al campus fue una pesadilla, no dormía bien desde esa maldita fiesta, ella trato de darle su espacio para que pensara las cosas y la llamara pero no fue así ni siquiera cuando lleno su teléfono de mansajes, no tenia ni idea de que había pasado o que le había dicho su padre, pero estaba segura que si confiaba en ella podrían encontrar una solución.

Lo busco por todas partes y tampoco lo encontró, decidiendo ir a su dormitorio esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

…..

Spartacus se sentía desdichado, había escuchado todos los mensajes de Ilithyia incluso todos los que dejo en casa de su madre, con la voz quebrada y llena de tristeza, sabía que la estaba lastimando, que se comportaba como un canalla pero no podía arriesgarse, perder la beca, quedar fuera de la escuela peor saber que si le decía inmediatamente pasaría eso escucho que tocaban a su puerta.

-Hermano Ilithyia esta aquí…

-Varro.

-Lo se, pero realmente luce terrible, digo ella esta muy triste, no se que paso entre ustedes, pero recuerdo que dijiste que la amabas.

Spartacus había cortado cualquier tipo de comunicación y había faltado días a la escuela sabia que tarde o temprano ella lo buscaría, con un terrible dolor de cabeza se levanto de su cama para salir de su habitación lo que vio le rompió el corazón ella tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, no llevaba maquillaje y su cabello desarreglado, Varro salió del edificio dejándolos solo.

-No contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas dijo reprimiendo las lagrimas.

-Ilithyia yo…

-Sea lo que haya pasado te pido una disculpa, tenias razón yo te deje de lado y no pudo más comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Spartacus la tomo en brazos, como podía ser tan maldito.

-Ilithyia estoy abrumado, no quería lastimarte solo y recordó las palabras de su padre _"si le dices algo despídete de la escuela"_…

-Que! dime lo que sea, tú dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo podemos solucionar esto juntos, tenias razón si estamos juntos no importa quien se oponga…

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero quien siempre tuvo la razón eras tú, somos de mundos diferentes.

Ilithyia no creía lo que escuchaba –Que te dijo mi padre, tú no eres así…

-Ilithyia basta…

-Entonces fue mentira, que me amabas…

-Por supuesto que no! Pero el tiene razón no puedo darte la vida a la que estas acostumbrada realmente quieres vivir en una casa pequeña dejar tus viajes, tus lujos por esto.

-Creí que decías conocerme y que tenías una idea más madura de mí.

Spartacus no dijo nada.

-No se lo que paso, pero estoy segura que podremos salir adelante dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, si quieres hablar sabes como encontrarme…

Spartacus la vio partir y se dejo caer en su sillón…

….

Ilithyia caminaba estaba cansada de toda esa mierda, del comportamiento tan infantil de Spartacus, de su familia de todos…

Subio a su auto y se dirigió a su departamento no tenia ganas de estar en la escuela no tenia ganas de nada, para su nausea quien estaba esperándola era Claudio…

Bajo del auto y lo miro con fastidio –Que quieres…

-Solo quiero saber como estas…

-Desde cuando te importa como estoy.

-Te lo dije antes éramos amigos, yo te acompañe cuando murió tú mamá e sido un completo idiota contigo y te perdí por mi culpa.

Ilithyia bufo y se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

-Dame otra oportunidad, puedo cambiar, puedo ser el amigo que necesitas…

-No crees que es demasiado tarde.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, nada más.

Ilithyia paro en la puerta.

-Vamos a tomar un café cuéntame que pasa, quizás pueda hablar con tu padre.

-Porque lo harías?

-Porque no e dejado de quererte, porque quiero hacer algo bueno por ti aunque se una vez Claudio le extendió la mano.

Ilithyia seguía dudando pero quizás él podría saber algo de que paso entre su padre y Spartacus.

-Solo un café y nada más.

-El café y nada más…

….

Varro regreso con unas cervezas.

-Y bien…

-Soy una mierda.

Ofreciéndole una cerveza le pregunto que demonios pasaba, Spartacus le conto todo mientras Varro escuchaba en silencio, cuando termino llevaba la mitad de su bebida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo.

-En que?

-Que es una mierda…

Spartacus lo miro con tal incredulidad que no supo si sonreír o golpearlo –Podrías ayudarme un poco más…

-Spartacus deja de comportante como un estúpido, la amas mira todo lo que pasaste por ella, puedes hacerlo en otra facultad, quizás no con el mismo prestigio y honores, pero eres bastante inteligente para brillar en cualquier parte, eres un completo idiota si las dejas ir, creo que ella eligió hace mucho entre tu y su familia, quien debe tomar el riesgo eres tú…

-Odio cuando dices cosas con sentido.

-Vamos terminémonos estos tragos, duerme y espero que mañana a primera hora vayas a buscarla se aman y juntos llegaran a una solución.

-Juntos ella dijo lo mismo…

…

Extrañamente Claudio se estaba comportando como un caballero, como hace ya tiempo atrás había sido.

-No sabes nada acerca de la conversación?

-Temo decirte que no…

Ilithyia miraba su taza de café sentía tanta tristeza, cuando realmente se sentía amada nuevamente la abandonaban.

-Tranquila te llevare a casa.

Cundo llegaron ella le dio gracias y antes de entrar el le pidió unos momentos más.

-Claudio…

-No quiero dejarte en este estado, te e visto por el campus como un muerto viviente mira y dijo sacando algo de la guantera del carro…

-Vaselina?

-Es tu película favorita no…

-La vemos y me retiro, así como el café te traje de vuelta no?...

Ilithyia lo dejo pasar.

Poniendo la película en su blu ray, Claudio saco una botella de vino del auto se sirvió en un vaso y le pregunto a Ilithyia si le preparaba un té u otra bebida, ella se impresiono el cambio era bastante repentino para ser verdad, pero no tenia nada de que sospechar, era impulsivo pero hasta el momento nunca le había echo nada grabe.

-Una copa para mí.

Claudio sonrió dentro de su cabeza su plan maligno iba progresando a cada momento, sin que se diera cuenta el disolvió algo en la copa, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a ver la película.

Ilithyia no supo en que momento comenzó a sentirse extraña, como adormilada y sus extremidades comenzaron a hormiguear, la garganta se sentía seca tomo lo que quedaba de su copa de vino y no pudo sostener la copa.

-Ilithyia te sientes bien.

-Si… es solo que la bebida se subió ya a mi cabeza.

Claudio sonrió…

-Ven te ayudare.

Cuando Claudio la levanto del sillón Ilithyia sintió un terrible mareo, no había bebido tanto para estar en esa situación, no podía sostenerse por si misma, ella escuchaba que Claudio le decía algo pero sus oídos estaban tapados o así los sentía, lo veía doble, estaba sonriendo, no se estaba burlando de ella…

Claudio la llevo a su habitación y comenzó a quitarle la ropa ella trataba de resistirse pero no serbia de nada, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo.

-Que me hiciste susurro.

-Te dije que no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-No… respondió ella cuando la desnudo por completo, el se quitaba la ropa, Ilithyia trato de incorporarse pero cayo de rodillas el la levanto y la volvió a recostar.

-Te dije que pagarías por romperme el corazón, ya me encargare de tu amado Spartacus… Comenzó a besarle el cuello Ilithyia trataba de quitárselo de encima pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su toque, cuando lo sintió dentro de ella lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

….

Spartacus despertó más animado, Varro tenia razón la amaba más que nada en el mundo, juntos podrían salir de cualquier situación.

Saliendo de su departamento llego a comprar un ramo de rosas se había comportado como un completo estúpido y sabia que unas flores no ayudarían en nada, pero tampoco quería llegar con las manos vacías.

Estaba nervioso pero toco el timbre del departamento repasaba todo lo que quería decirle cuando quien ábrela puerta no es ella, un Claudio en ropa interior lo recibe.

-Que haces tú aquí!

Claudio sonrió burlonamente –Bueno yo fui invitado desde anoche…

Spartacus dejo caer las rosas y se abalanzo hacia Claudio golpeándolo en el rostro, su furia fue mayor cuando ve a una Ilithyia salir de su habitación envuelta en una sabana pareciendo estar desnuda y con rostro de confusión.

Ilithyia abrió los ojos como platos tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza pero la escena que vio fue como despertar en sus peores pesadillas.

Spartacus se incorporo su puño estaba lleno de la sangre de Claudio, sintió ganas de vomitar, no entendía nada, solo ayer ella le había dicho de solucionar las cosas juntos y se topaba con esto…

-Así que esta es tu manera de solucionar las cosas? Spartacus estaba llorando.

Ilithyia no supo que decir el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. –No es lo que piensas…

Spartacus se sonrió con la respuesta –Esa es la única respuesta que tienes para darme! Grito.

Ilithyia comenzó a llorar y se acerco a él.

-No, ni siquiera te acerques, me das asco, me alegro de darme cuenta de esto, así no perderé nada no vuelvas a buscarme por favor dijo cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.


	17. Chapter 17 Heridas

Capitulo 17

Heridas de amor

Ilithyia se dejo caer de rodillas olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza volteo a ver a Claudio con furia.

-Me engañaste y violaste.

-Violarte?! La humedad en tus muslos anoche muestra completamente lo contrario dice sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la nariz, tu maldito pueblerino pagara por esto dijo tirando la toalla al piso.

-Tanto me odias pregunto Ilithyia.

Claudio se acerco a ella poniéndose a su altura tomo su barbilla con una mano –No te odio, pero te dije que no me quedaría de manos cruzadas viendo como ese animal me quitaba todo lo que era mío, ahora volverás a mi lado quieras o no entiendes dijo apretándole fuertemente con la mano.

-Me drogaste…

-No es la primera vez que lo hacemos juntos recuerdas, como vez todo esta a mi favor y si decides buscar a tu querido pueblerino no tendré consideración con él, diariamente desaparecen y mueren desconocidos por las calles de Nueva York.

Ilithyia se envolvió mas fuerte en la sabana, Claudio le soltó la cara y la beso en los labios –Tengo que irme a la firma con mi padre, trata de arreglarte tenemos una linda cena de reconciliación esta noche.

Quedándose en el piso vio como Claudio se metía al cuarto de baño se abrazo las piernas pensando en lo que le acababa de decir realmente haría algo para lastimar a Spartacus, quien era este hombre, que le había pasado para que actuara de esa forma, levantándose fue a buscar algún medicamento para su cabeza, tenia que arreglar su situación con Spartacus seguía teniendo la seguridad que juntos podrían salir de toda esta mierda.

Al verlo salir ya listo se regocijo de ver que Spartacus lo había dejado bastante lastimado.

-Se lo que piensas, pero crees que mi padre estará contento de esto…

-Estoy segura que no estará contento que un pueblerino te haya dado una paliza…

Claudio se acerco amenazante pero se contuvo –Ya veremos quien le da una paliza a quien, báñate todo será a las seis, procura verte hermosa, me enferma verte así...

Cuando lo vio retirarse se dirigió directamente al baño, tallándose el cuerpo con fuerza comenzó a llorar sintiéndose sucia y deshonrada, tenia que verlo no le interesaba nada de las amenazas de Claudio, saliendo del baño con la piel lastimada de los tallones tomo ropa abrigadora y fue en su búsqueda.

Fuera estaba nevando llego a su departamento nadie respondía.

-Spartacus por favor tenemos que hablar sollozaba Ilithyia.

Seguía tocando y nadie respondía, fue hasta casa de su madre y tampoco lo encontró.

-Ilithyia que sucedió.

-Soy una completa estúpida dijo la chica derramando lagrimas.

-Sabe donde se encuentra, por favor dígame es urgente que lo encuentre sino él…

-Quien Spartacus esta en peligro?

-Si esta con usted dígame!

-Aquí no esta…

Ilithyia no espero a que le dieran pistas y subió a su coche nuevamente, Aurelia se quedo muy conmocionada y trato de localizar a su hijo, pero tampoco a ella le contestaba.

Solo tenia otra opción y aunque se resistía fue directamente con ella, cuando Mira abrió para ver quien era le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Mira por favor! Su voz sonaba completamente suplicante; necesito saber donde esta dijo llorando sobre la puerta, por favor ayúdame…

Dejándose caer sobre al piso no supo cuanto espero hasta que la puerta se abrió Mira la vio acurrucada a un costado de la puerta.

-Sigues aquí…

-Ayúdame por favor te aseguro que no es lo que todos deben estar pensando.

-Dios no puedes ser más estúpida te encontró con él en tu departamento!

-Estaba drogada! Le dijo gritando Claudio se aprovecho de la situación.

Mira comenzó a reírse –No lo puedo creer, realmente harías cualquier cosa para salirte con la tuya verdad.

Ilithyia se dio cuenta que no llegaría a ninguna parte –No me ayudaras entonces dijo enjugándose las lagrimas, entonces lo encontrare yo sola antes que Claudio lo haga.

-Que quieres decir dijo deteniéndola.

-Que diariamente gente muere y desaparece en las calles Nuevo York.

Mira sintió un escalofrió por la espalda –Estas diciendo que Claudio amenazo con matarlo.

-No lo se, pero si se que tiene los medios para hacerlo y salir impune…

Mira no podía arriesgarse tomando su abrigo le dijo que lo llevaría a donde estaba, llegaron a aquel bar que fueron en su primera cita, allí estaban él y Varro en una mesa escondida y solitaria, cuando las vieron llegar Spartacus la miro con desagrado.

-Que haces aquí!

-Por favor escúchame…

-Te dije que no me buscaras, Mira porque la trajiste.

-Spartacus creo que es importante que la escuches, Claudio quiere hacerte daño.

-Que lo intente el marica! Spartacus estaba muy tomado.

-No lo entiendes, por favor escúchame.

-Y para que maldita zorra, no me pueden lastimar tu y yo terminamos, tú estúpido padre debe estar contento, su hija es una puta que solo busca dinero!.

-Spartacus basta dijo Varro.

-Porque, es verdad todos son unos mentirosos de mierda, tú padre me dijo que me quitaría la beca sino te dejaba y tú vas a acostarte con Claudio momentos después de decirme que podemos solucionarlo juntos!...

-Solo déjame explicarte!

Uno de los meseros les pidió salir, el escándalo perturbaba a los otros clientes.

-Te amo dijo Ilithyia.

Spartacus sintió un nudo en la garganta… -Mientes dijo subiéndose al coche.

-Spartacus!

Los vio marcharse a todos.

Vio la hora eran las 6:30 no tenia miedo su padre tenia que saber que tipo de persona era Claudio cuando llego, se quedaron sin habla por su estado.

-Ilithyia que te paso.

-No me toques le dijo a su padre… solo vine a decirles que no me interesan ninguna de sus amenazas no volveré con Claudio es un maldito violador, no volveré contigo tampoco padre quédate con tu maldito dinero, y si quieres quedarte tranquilo mi relación con Spartacus termino gracias a ustedes, su llanto era incontrolable su papá trato de tocarla nuevamente pero ella lo hizo a un lado…

Albinus trato de seguirla pero Ilithyia tomo su auto y se fue cuando volteo se dirigió directamente a Claudio.

-Que significa eso de violador!

Crasso miro a su hijo interrogante el no dijo nada y salió del restaurante.

Ilithyia iba inconsolable tenia que hacer que la escuchara de nuevo llego al departamento de Spartacus había luz timbro una y otra ves pidiendo que bajara, después de un rato bajo se estaba tambaleando.

-Por favor dame una oportunidad.

Spartacus iba a decir algo cuando un carro llega y de él se baja Claudio Ilithyia queda paralizada cuando ve un arma en su mano, nadie sabe realmente que paso se escucho una detonación, Varro y Mira bajaron corriendo encontrándose a Spartacus con Ilithyia en brazos y su sangre pintando la nieve blanca.

-UNA AMBULANCIA!


	18. Chapter 18 Final

Capitulo 18

Final

Spartacus estaba sentado en la sala de urgencias con Varro y Mira su ropa y manos seguían manchados con la sangre de Ilithyia, estaba inconsolable quería despertar de esa pesadilla, solo quería ponerle las manos a Claudio y matarlo a golpes como si Varro leyera sus pensamientos puso una mano en su espalda.

-Tranquilo hermano…

-COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA QUIZAS MUERA POR ESE MALDITO!

Spartacus no termino de hablar cuando ve llegar al señor Albinos con su mujer preguntando donde se encuentra su hija, Spartacus fue directamente hacia él y lo estampo en la pared.

-ESTO ERA LO QUE DESEABA, ES SU CULPA!, Albinus no dijo nada Varro tuvo que intervenir.

-Si ella se muere será por su culpa le dijo.

El padre de Ilithyia trato de reincorporarse del azote de Spartacus su labio temblaba –Que… fue lo que paso?

-Claudio llego a atacar a Spartacus e Ilithyia se interpuso en la pelea le disparo en el estomago y esta muy grave en estos momentos dijo Mira.

Albinus no lo podía creer o tal vez si, sabía como los Crassus habían logrado toda su fortuna él mismo se inmiscuyo en negocios sucios con las diferentes mafias como abogado, su ambición por tenerlo había traído esta consecuencia, su hija estaba al borde de la muerte, su única hija a quien prometió proteger, cuidar y amar desde que nació, comenzando a llorar Lucretia se acerco pero él la hizo a un lado.

-Perdóname muchacho no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría le dijo Spartacus.

-Y mírelo que paso le contesto furioso.

-Spartacus basta!

El doctor salió de cirugía todos se quedaron en silencio Spartacus sintió un dolor agudo, no quería perderla no de ese modo, no teniendo en su memoria la imagen de ella llorando por él, pidiendo un milagro se acerco al doctor.

-Me han dicho que llego su padre.

Albinus se acerco temblando a un lado de Spartacus.

-Ella esta peleando como una guerrera, ha perdido mucha sangre pero hemos logrado contener la hemorragia, seguirá en terapia intensiva, solo nos queda tener fe que despertara…

-Podemos verla pregunto Spartacus.

-Solo un momento sigue delicada así que si es posible no la toquen.

Spartacus y su suegro entraron la imagen de Ilithyia con un respiradero y llena de cables los deprimió aun más.

-Lo matare susurro.

-No…

-Dejara que esto se quede así.

Albinus lo volteo a ver –Crees que mi hija quisiera eso para ti, yo me encargare de todo, se lo debo a ella, por no escucharla, por dejarla de lado dijo sollozando.

-Deberían salir dijo el doctor.

Fuera de la habitación de Ilithyia Spartacus dijo que se quedaría allí, el medico le dijo que se fuera a tratar de descansar y darse una ducha que el les avisaría por cualquier cambio o que si prefería podía volver al día siguiente.

Spartacus dudo, pero termino por aceptar sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, además de su ropa bañada con sangre.

Al salir del hospital Albinus detuvo a Spartacus –Perdóname… todo fue mi culpa, ya me había dicho que Claudio había cambiado, que era peligroso y no quise escucharla, dijo que él… había abusado de ella dijo entre hipidos de voz.

Spartacus estaba ceñudo y comenzó a sentirse culpable también, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado pero ya era tarde y solo le quedaba que despertara y lo perdonara, dándole la mano a su suegro se fue con sus amigos.

-No te culpes dijo Mira.

Spartacus nada más veía por la ventana –No quise escucharla se dijo más para si mismo que para sus amigos.

-Ninguno la escucho ella me dijo que Claudio la había drogado pero estaba tan molesta…

-Ese maldito quiero matarlo.

-Spartacus tienes que sacar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, no escuchaste al señor Albinus el se encargara, si te metes en problemas es posible que termines en la cárcel o peor muerto y de que servirá eso, no tenemos nada con que culparlo es muy poderoso ya debe estar rodeado de todos los abogados de su padre!

Spartacus sabía que tenían razón pero de todos modos no quería que ese hijo de puta se saliera con la suya…

Cuando llego a su departamento se sorprendió de ver a su madre y hermana allí.

-Hijo grito Aurelia abrazándolo con desesperación buscándole alguna herida.

-Estoy bien mamá, tranquila.

-Pero que paso dicen tus vecinos que llego una ambulancia y patrullas.

-Ilithyia esta en el hospital mal herida fue su ex novio dijo abrazándola y permitiéndose llorar en su cálido abrazo.

Sura se les acerco y los abrazo también –Lo siento hermano dijo la jovencita.

-Que dicen los médicos.

-Que tengamos fe…

-Rezare por ella todas las noches.

-Gracias mamá, ahora pasemos les preparare de cenar.

-No tengo hambre…

-No te pregunte si tenias cenaras y punto.

Spartacus se alegro de tener a su madre en ese momento.

….

Sabiéndose que no era un hombre muy religioso todas las noches le rezaba a ese Dios desconocido para que Ilithyia regresara a sus brazos y fue escuchado esa mañana después de irla a visitar había llegado cansado a hacer trabajos de la facultad, sus notas habían bajado considerablemente pero ya ni siquiera le importaba se durmió entre los libros cuando escucho su teléfono, despertando con terrible dolor de cuello contesto y de repente abrió los ojos tomando sus llaves salió corriendo.

-Hermano que paso?! pregunto Varro

-Ilithyia despertó!

Cuando llego al hospital el señor Albinus ya se encontraba allí, igual de alterado que él.

-Traten de calmarse no seria adecuado alguna emoción fuerte, ambos asintieron y entraron.

Ilithyia estaba pálida y aun adormilada pero cuando los vio les mostro una cansada sonrisa, tratando de incorporarse.

-No, siga descansando señorita.

Spartacus fue el primero en entrar y tomo su mano.

-Buen día amor.

Ilithyia sonrió –Te encuentras bien me alegro dijo con un hilo de voz…

-Me alegra más que tu hayas despertado, no se que hubiera echo si me dejas primero.

Ilithyia le acaricio la mano –Escucha tengo que explicarte…

-Tranquila lo se…dejemos eso atrás estas viva y de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, porque saliendo de aquí te iras a vivir conmigo.

Spartacus se acerco y la beso con cuidado.

Conmovido por la escena su padre se acerco y Spartacus le dejo su lugar.

-Padre…

Albinus comenzó a llorar –Perdóname hija, todo esto fue mi culpa.

Ilithyia le acaricio el rostro y negó con la cabeza –Estas aquí conmigo y es lo único que importa…

Tomando aire se dirigió a ambos –Yo tengo que decirles algo, te dije que me encargaría de esto, pero trajo sus consecuencias, saque a la luz mucho del trabajo sucio en el que yo también participe y bueno.

-Que estas diciendo papá.

-Que perdimos todo e iré a la cárcel…

Ilithyia sintió un dolor más allá de su herida –Pero tú…

-Discúlpame hija, fue la ambición lo que me llevo a todo esto y siempre tuviste razón, Lucretia se fue en cuanto supo que no tenia nada.

Ilithyia apretó la mano de su padre –Te amo papá estaré contigo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Albinus la beso en la frente –Por cierto Claudio ya esta encerrado y estará mucho tiempo allí…

…..

Con su padre pagando sentencia Ilithyia ahora tenia que trabajar después de la universidad así que se la pasaba por las tardes en Central Park haciendo retratos a las personas y le iba bien, se mudo con Spartacus pero no solo ella Mira se mudo con Varro, eran como una familia Ilithyia no podía sentirse más feliz y acompañada, tenia a Spartacus que la amaba más que nadie, amigos verdaderos y solo esperaba tener a su padre libre con ella nuevamente.

Spartacus se graduó con honores dejo el futbol eso no le interesaba, la enseñanza era lo suyo además consiguió un trabajo de maestro donde estudiaba Sura, solo esperaba que el futuro le siguiera yendo de maravilla para poder tener esa familia que tanto deseaba.

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer :)


End file.
